Dallstin
by Dallstin4ever
Summary: Rather cheesy romance between Austin and Dallas. Later chapters may contain smut. I will keep the story going as long as possible. Please rate and review. Don't like gay romance, go away!
1. Chapter 1: The Epiphany

Dallstin

**This is an Austin & Ally fanfic. It is a romance between Austin & Dallas. It is mainly a fluff story, but there will be one or two smut chapters quite later on. If you don't like gay romance, DON'T READ IT. This will be an alternating POV story. I am starting with Austin, next chapter will be Dallas, and so on. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Austin & Ally or any characters therein.**

**Warning: cheesy romance.**

Chapter 1: The Epiphany

"YOU SO ARE NOT!" I said.

"I so am, Austin" Dallas said to me.

We'd been going at this for ten minutes now. Oh yeah! I'm Austin Moon, international rockstar… well, I like to think so. Dallas has been going out with my best friend and songwriter, Ally. She invited me, Dez, Trish and Dallas to her house for a party at her house. Needless to say, it was pretty lame. So lame, in fact, that me and Dallas had started arguing just to have something to do. For some reason, we got onto who is more flexible. I really have absolutely NO idea how we got there, but there we were.

"Prove it!" I said, getting in his face.

Dallas looked very confused. "How do you suggest I do that?"

"Oooo! I know!" said Dez, as he started pulling board games out of his backpack.

"Dez, why do you have so many board games in there?" Ally asked him.

"Let's face it, Ally, you can't throw a party." Dez replied. We all nodded in agreement.

"Well that's nice of you guys." Ally replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Dez had already pulled ten other board games out of his backpack.

"Here it is!" Dez finally said, pulling Twister® out of his backpack.

"Sweet!" I said. I'm great at this game.

"Let's go!" Dallas said.

We set up the game and got into position facing each other, staring intently into each other's eyes. All of the sudden I realized how beautiful his eyes are, which is weird, 'cause I've never said that about a guy before. I was kinda concerned, but I didn't have time to worry about that now. I had a game to win.

We started the game. After playing for about two minutes, alternating turns, we decided to make it more interesting by having us both move on each spin. However, we were already in a somewhat… compromising position. Dallas was in a crab-walk position. I was leaned over him in what I could only describe as a "downward dog" position.

"Right hand on red." Trish called out.

I reached out to make the move, but Dallas had the same idea.

Our hands met. I looked into his eyes. All of the sudden, I felt weak, my heart started racing, and my mouth got incredibly dry. I usually only ever felt thiis way about girls, BUT, DALLAS?! This was so weird.

Soon, my arms gave out and I fell on top of him. I quickly scrambled to my feet. "Ok Dallas. You win." I squeaked to the boy, who was still laying on the floor.

I scrambled to find an excuse to leave. "Would you look at the time." I said, looking at my watch. "Gotta go." I said quickly, and started for the door.

"But it's only 6 O' clock." Ally said.

"I know." I said, turning around. "But aren't you the one who's always telling me to sleep more because it's good for my voice. Don't want to get vocal nodules again." I said, backing towards the door still.

"Curse my extensive knowledge." Ally said. "Well, sleep well" she said. "Bye."

"See ya guys." I said, my hand on the doorknob.

"Later Austin." Dallas said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He's still on the floor, but sitting up.

"Yeah." I said, dashing out the door, forgetting to close it behind me.

"Well. That was odd." I heard Ally say, as I was walking away.

* * *

As I was walking home, I went through my head, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What is wrong with me? Could it be…? NO! I don't believe it. I WON'T to believe it. GRAAAAGH! WHAT IS GOING ON!? Maybe if I just don't think about it, it'll go away." I try to stop thinking about what just happened with Dallas, how good it made me feel, but it just kept replaying in my mind.

"Grrrr. Why can't I get over this. It… isn't right." I start feeling tears start to form in the corners of my eyes. I rub them away, but more keep coming. Before I know it, I'm crying. Wait. I'm Austin Monica Moon. I don't cry. Yet there I was, tears streaming down my face.

Suddenly, I hear the footsteps of someone running up behind me.

"Austin!" I hear Ally say behind me. I turn around and see Ally chasing after me. I stop and wait for her.

When she catches up, she looks at me and says "Austin? Have you been crying?"

"You won't understand." I say to her.

"Try me." She says, crossing her arms.

"No. I can't."

"Austin Moon. If you don't tell me what's wrong, I won't write you another song." She paused. "I've been hanging out with Trish too much…. But I mean it."

"You wouldn't." But looking at her, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it. I sigh. She's won.

"I think I'm gay. For Dallas."

Her eyes widen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Admitting

**Okay. I know first chapter I said I was going to keep the P.O.V. steady for each chapter, but I think you'll all agree that Chapter 1 was incredibly short. So I've decided I will allow myself to switch P.O.V. mid-chapter, but I'll only do so in strategic locations.**

**Once again, I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did, I would be a character and Austin would be MY boyfriend.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Admitting**

Meanwhile, back at the "party"…  
Dallas's P.O.V.

Austin dashed out the door, leaving it open behind him.

"Well that was weird." Ally said.

"Tell me about it." I said, rather starstruck, but before I could catch myself, it had already come out of my mouth.

"What does that mean?" Ally asked me.

Ummm… Uhhhh… nothing." I replied, trying to cover the swooning quality in my voice. "I just meant that that was kind of odd of Austin."

"No, there was definitely something more to it." Trish said.

"Ummmm… I have to go to the bathroom." I said, getting up off the floor and walking toward the bathroom.

I get to the bathroom, close the door, and lock it. I turn on the sink and start splashing cold water on my face.

"Get it together, Dallas." I whispered to myself. "You know you've been having these feelings for guys for a while, but you can't do this to Ally. You can't just dump her for her best friend. That's like bitch-con 1 right there."

I hear a knock on the bathroom door. "Dallas, it's Ally. Can I talk to you?"

I walk to the door, unlock it, and step outside.

"Sure, but can we go outside to talk about it?" I whisper to her.

"Sure." she says, putting her arm around my shoulder, and walking onto the front step.

"Now, what's wrong?" she asks me. "Not only were you acting really weird when Austin left, but I just heard you mumbling to yourself in the bathroom."

My heart starts pounding. "You heard that!?" I ask, practically yelling.

"I couldn't understand it, but yeah." she says. "Granted, you're usually a pretty awkward person, but-"

"Hey!"

"Let me finish. But that's pretty weird." she finishes.

I sigh. "Can you keep a secret for me?" I whisper.

"Oh course, Dallas. Your my boyfriend. You can tell me anything." she says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. About that," I say, taking her hand off my shoulder. "I really enjoyed this when we started going out, but recent events have me questioning it."

I see tears starting to form in her eyes. "No, Ally, it's not you. It's me, and I totally mean that. I think I might be…" I swallow hard. "Gay."

Her eyes pop open. "When did this happen?" she asks me.

"Well, it started about a year ago at Trish's quincinera, when Austin gave up those gigs in the clubs, just so you could have a dance. It got me thinking 'Why can't I get someone like that?'"

"Awwww." she says, giving me a hug. "But why are you just telling me this now?"

"I wanted to be absolutely sure before I told anyone, and when our hands touched and our eyes met, something just… clicked."

"Austin? But there's no way." She says. "He's straighter than a line. Which by definition is completely straight and never curves, but you probably already knew that. I mean, who doesn't…" She pauses catching herself. "I'm going after him." she says, turning to follow Austin towards his house.

"No! You promised to keep it a secret." I shout.

"I'm not going to tell him, I just want to find out why he ran off like that." she replies.

"Pinky swear you won' tell him?" I ask, offering my pinky.

She walks back. "Pinky swear." she says, linking pinkies.

"Good. Go on." I say. She runs off.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

"I think I'm gay. For Dallas." I say.

Her eyes widen. "Oh my God!" she shouts.

Furious, I shout back. "I knew it. I knew you wouldn't understand." As I say this, I turn to keep walking, but she stops me.

"No. Wait. I'm happy for you, it's just…" She pauses and starts fangirling for a little bit, but catches herself, calms down and continues. "I just talked to Dallas, and he feels the same way about you." she pauses, suddenly realizing something. "But you can't tell him I said that. I pinky swore I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Pinky swore?" I say laughingly. "You still pinky swear? Whatever. It doesn't matter. He likes me too." I also start fangirling.

"Seriously! You CANNOT tell him that I told you." she says.

"Wait." I say, pausing. "Two things. One: What does this mean for you and Dallas?"

"I think it's pretty much understood that we're broken up now." she replied.

"Okay. And two: Did you leave Trish and Dez at your house… ALONE?"

Her eyes get wider than I've ever seen them before. "OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" she shouts and she turns and runs home faster than Usain Bolt.

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

I walk into Sonic Boom the next day.

"Hey Ally." I say, walking over to the counter where she is giving a customer her change.

"Hey Dallas." she says. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for ditching your party before you got back. How'd it go with Austin?"

"Well, it turns out that-" she starts, but is interrupted by the sound of cymbals falling to the ground. We both look up to the practice room to see Austin trying to nonchalantly cover his fumble by leaning on the door of the practice room.

"Hey Dallas." he says, nervously, taking his hand off the practice room door and walking to the railing. "Can I ask you a favor? I just wrote something and I want someone else to hear before showing Ally."

"Why don't you want me to hear it?" she asked.

"Because, Ally, you can be really critical." Austin said.

"No I'm not!" Ally said.

"Yes you are." Austin and I said together.

"Sure Austin." I say. I walk up the stairs to the practice room, carefully stepping over the cymbals that Austin seemed too excited to pick up.

I close the door behind me. "What did you want me to listen to?" I ask, sitting in a chair next to the piano.

"I lied." He said, getting up from the piano.

"What?" I asked as he sat down in a chair in front of me.

"I didn't actually have anything for you to listen to. I just wanted to get some time alone with you." he said, scooting his chair a little closer to me.

"Are you going to ask me about my intentions with Ally? I swear I just want to be friends." I say, getting up and walking closer to the door.

"What? No. I wanted to talk to you." he said, getting up to follow me. "I know you like me." he said, turning me around.

"Ally told you?" I asked rather angrily. "She pinky swore she wouldn't tell anyone." I said, hearing myself whine. "When I get down there she's gonna-"

I was cut off by Austin kissing me. Normally, I would've been furious at someone cutting me off, but, this time, I didn't care. I closed my eyes and savored the moment.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

"What was that for?" Dallas asked me, opening his eyes.

"I wanted to know how it felt." I told him. I could feel myself blushing.

"Does this mean you're gay too?" He asked me.

"After that? Most definitely. Let me tell you, I've kissed a lot of girls, but that was the best kiss I've ever had." I could see him start to blush now.

"Then why stop?" he asked.

He put his arms around my neck, and, this time, he kissed me. I put my arms over his shoulders and kiss him back.

A minute of passionate kissing later, we were interrupted by Dez walking in the door, Ally close on his heels, trying, but failing, to stop him. We don't notice him until he shouts.

"Austin?" Dez shouted. Dallas and I quickly stopped and stepped away from each other. I quickly noticed something and thought to myself: "I chose a bad day to wear skinny jeans." I looked over and saw Dallas was thinking the same thing.

"Why are you kissing Da-?" He was cut off by Ally covering his mouth from behind.

"Dez! You can't just shout their names like that!" She said, closing the door behind them. "If they were ready to tell people they're gay, they would have already." She whispered to him, taking her hand off his mouth.

"I have to go." Dallas says, even more nervous than usual. When he gets next to Ally, he stops and says "You're forgiven." then continues out the door with a smile.

"Thanks, Dez." I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome buddy." he says, completely oblivious.

I look at him, scoff with disgust, and leave after Dallas.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

_****Chapter 3: The Date****_

Austin's P.O.V.

I rushed after Dallas. On my way out the door, Trish came in.

"Guess who got a job at-" was all I heard her say. Besides, I was too focused on finding Dallas to care. I couldn't find him in the mall, so I went to the library where he worked.

* * *

When I get there, I see Dallas at the front desk, stamping and stacking books. I walk over.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, but he doesn't look up.

"Dez found out, and you know him better than anyone. He can't keep a secret. Remember when I accidentally let slip that I have a birthmark shaped like a cat on my butt? Now everyone knows." Dallas tells me, picking up a stack of books and walking off into the shelves. I follow him.

"Why does this have to be a secret?" I ask him.

"My mom is basically where the stereotypical liberrian comes from. You really think someone as strict as that will approve of me going out with another guy?" He says, stacking books onto the shelves.

"Well, how do you know until you find out?" I ask him.

"I don't, but I know my mom and she isn't going to like it." he tells me, putting up the last of the books he was carrying.

"Well, how about while you figure it out, I take you to dinner?" I ask, taking his hands in mine.

"Are you asking me out?" he asks nervously, trying to hide his face with his hair.

"I like you. You like me. Isn't that the next step?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"Ok." he says shyer than ever.

"Cool." I said. "Could you meet me at Sonic Boom at 6 this Friday?"

_***(Just to let you know, it is currently Sunday. Back to the story!)***_

"Sure." He says to me. "Where are we going?"

"I don't really know any restaurants other than what's in the food court." I say, looking down. "Do you know any?"

"I know of this place called Fiona's. They serve breakfast all day and-."

"Pancakes?" I ask rather loudly.

"Shhh. This is a liberry." he tells me. I can feel myself blushing. "Yeah, they serve pancakes. That's why I suggested it. Cuz I know you love them so much."

"It's a deal!" I say. I pull him in for a quick kiss, release his hands, which have started to get sweaty, and walk off.

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

That Friday, the day I'd been looking forward to so much and counting the hours 'til, I go over to Sonic Boom. Austin and the gang are there as usual, with Ally working on a song with Austin, Dez working on God-knows-what, and Trish yelling at him for it. I open the door and walk inside. As I do, they all turn to look at me.

"Ready to go, Austin?" I ask. I get icy stares from Trish and Dez, and a longing look from Ally. Austin does a kind of rolling flip off the piano bench, runs to the counter to grab a rather sexy leather jacket that fit's him just right, and runs to me.

"I'm always ready for pancakes!" he says. We start walking out the door.

"But what about the song?" Ally shouts after us.

The walk to Fiona's was a long one, but I didn't mind 'cause I got to spend it with Austin. We spent the entire thing just rambling on about whatever. I knew we would be great together already because the conversation just flowed so naturally. We probably would've walked right past Fiona's if it weren't for Austin smelling the pancakes. He rushed in, dragging me by the wrist.

"Table for two." He says to the hostess. She gives us a rather dirty look when she sees him holding my hand, but says nothing of it as she leads us to an empty booth. We sit down across from each other, but neither of us bother picking up a menu. I'd been here several times before and already know what I want, and I can tell Austin had his heart set on pancakes.

"Did you see that look she gave us?" he asks me.

"Don't let it get to you, Austin." I say, putting my hand on his. "We're gay now. We have to get used to it."

All of the sudden, from the table behind me, I hear the guy, whose pancakes Austin was staring at, say under his breath "Faggots." I wince.

"Excuse me?" Austin shouts. "What did you just say?"

"Obviously, you heard exactly what I said." the man says.

"Austin, please, don't make a scene." I say to him. "We can ask to sit somewhere else."

"Maybe you should listen to your little boyfriend." The man says, getting up from his seat.

"Did he just… OH, HELL NO! Dallas, HOLD MY SHIT!" he says, getting up, and handing me his jacket.

"You wanna go, little man?" the guy asks. All Austin does in response is punch the guy in the mouth. They start brawling.

Unfortunately, the guy sitting two tables beyond them happened to be a police officer. We all get taken down to the police station a block away.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

I get released from the back room of the police station. Dallas is sitting on a bench next to a very large, bald-headed, and tatooed man and looks more uncomfortable than I've ever seen him. When he sees me, he eagerly gets up and runs over to me.

"How'd it go?" He asks.

"Fine." I say. "Because this is my first offense, they let me off with a warning, but the other guy apparently has a history of assault and hate crimes."

"Okay." he says. "Let's get outta here. I'm scared."

I take his hand and we walk out of the station.

A few minutes later, after walking in silence, I turn to him.

"Sorry tonight didn't go as planned." I say.

"Don't worry about it." he says, turning to look at me.

"It was our first date and I ruined it." I say back.

"You didn't ruin it." He says to me.

"What're you talking about?" I ask. "I got in a fist fight in the middle of a crowded restaurant. How can that not be ruined?"

He turns me towards him, clasps his hands behind my neck, wrists on my shoulders and says "You didn't ruin it because I got to spend the night with you." He pulls me in and kisses me. "Just promise we'll never go there again, okay?"

"Deal." I say and kiss him back.

The walk home was as great as the walk here.


	4. Chapter 4: The Do-Over

_**Chapter 4: The Do-over.**_

Austin's P.O.V.

It's December 30th. Ally and I are continuing our work on the song we were writing when I ditched her for Dallas on Friday. While we'd only been on the one "official" date, Dallas and I had been hanging out a lot since Friday night. We've even gotten to the point where we're comfortable enough to call each other our boyfriends.

"AUSTIN!" Ally shouts in my ear. This scares me and sends me falling to the ground.

"What?!" I shout back, still on the floor.

"You were daydreaming about Dallas again, were't you?" she asks.

"Yeah. Sorry." I say, even though I knew it was a rhetorical question.

"We're never going to finish this song for your tour if you can't focus." She says in her lecturing voice.

"I know. It's just no one has ever made me feel this way before." I explain. "Remember when you first fell for Dallas?"

She starts to say something, then pauses and thinks for a minute before replying with a simple "Touché."

Right then, we hear a knock on the practice room door.

"Aussie?" I hear from the door. It's Dallas. I run over and hug him before I give him a kiss on the cheek. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just-." I started to say, but was cut-off by Ally.

"Austin! We have a song to work on."

"It'll just be a minute." I tell her as I lead Dallas out the door.

Closing the door behind me, I turn to Dallas.

"I want to make up to you what happened on Friday." I tell him.

"Austin, you don't need to do that." he said. "I had a great time."

"Just come to my house tomorrow night around ten, okay?" I ask him.

"What if my parents ask where I'm going?" he asks me.

"Do they still think you're going out with Ally?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I don't see-" he pauses in realization. "Oooooh. I got it now."

I give him a kiss. "So is it a deal?" I ask.

"Definitely." He says, kissing me this time. "Well I gotta get to the liberry. My mom's expecting me." he rolls his eyes at this, which I just find so adorable.

"Bye Dal!" I say as he walks down the stairs. I continue to watch him & his cute butt as he walks out of the store. I swoon but am unable to stop myself. I turn to the door and see Ally standing there, staring me down.

"I get it!" I say. "I need to focus more, but you know how it is. Love is a crazy thing." I say as I walk by into the practice room. She stands there thinking for a while before I turn and say "Well? We've got a song to write."

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

It's 9:30, New Year's Eve.

"I'm going to Ally's to hang out." I call to my parent's from the door.

"Okay, just don't be out too late." my mom calls to me as I walk out the door. I go down the walkway to the sidewalk, but instead of turning right towards Ally's, I turn left towards Austin's.

I'm a couple minutes early, but I doubt Aussie will mind. As I'm walking up I hear Austin's voice coming from above me.

"Dallas!" he calls to me. I look around and see him on the roof. "Come on!"

I'm smiling as I walk up and ring the doorbell. In a few seconds, Mr. Moon opens the door with Mrs. Moon beside him.

"Well, hello there!" Mr. Moon says enthusiastically.

"You must be Dallas." Mrs. Moon says reaching to shake my hand. "Austin said you'd be stopping by tonight."

"Yes Ma'am" I say, giving the best handshake I can muster.

"Austin's up in his room." she says motioning to the stairs. "Upstairs, second door on the right."

"Thank you!" I say as I take my shoes off and carry them with me.

When I get to Austin's room, he's sitting by the window waiting for me. I put down my shoes by the door and follow him out the window and onto the roof. He's set up a picnic blanket on the side of the roof facing downtown Miami. I suddenly realize why he invited me over.

"You romantic, little devil!" I say to him as I walk over and sit down next to him.

"Take this." he says, handing me a rope. I follow it and see that it's looped around the chimney and Austin is tying the other end to his waist. "Not only will it keep us safe, but it symbolizes that we can be each other's lifeline."

"Wow." I say. "You come up with that yourself?"

"No." He says, looking away shyly. "Ally told me to say that."

"Oh." I say, rather disappointed. "Well it's the thought that counts." I say, as I tie the rope around my own waist.

For a long time, we just lay there, talking. Then, we heard the ever familiar chant.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!"

We both sit up and look at each other.

"SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

"Happy New Year!" we say together.

We lean in to kiss. As our lips meet, fireworks come from downtown. We keep kissing through the fireworks. Even once the fireworks stop, we keep going.


	5. Chapter 5: The Singer

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any characters therein. I do not own **__**Paparazzi**__** or **__**Don't Stop Believin'**__**. I do, however, own Sebastian. He is my character.**_

_**Chapter 5: The Singer**_

Austin's P.O.V.

Dallas and I are sitting in Sonic Boom. Ally's helping customers and Trish is skipping work.

"So when school starts again, are we gonna let people know we're together?" he asks.

"Of course, Dal! Why wouldn't we?" I tell him.

Before he can answer, Dez comes running in.

"Guys! Some guy's giving a concert in the plaza." he says.

"WHAT!?" I shout, standing up. "OH HELL NO! This is MY turf."

I run out towards the plaza and hear the rest following.

* * *

We all arrive in the plaza to find a boy singing on stage. As he's finishing "Don't Stop Believin'", I find myself admiring both him and his technique.

He's about my age, maybe a year older. His hair is about the same length and color as Dallas's, but with streaks of blond. His body is shaped incredibly similar to mine, just a couple inches shorter.

He's wearing a plain white T-shirt that, although the shirt is worn naturally, is completely free of stains. His jeans are similar.

He finishes the song and looks around the audience as they clap for him. When he sees me though, he stops and smiles. When Dallas takes my hand, however, his smile goes away.

"Thanks guys!" he says. "For those of you who just walked in, I am Sebastian Valentine. Now, if there are no objections, I would like to sing a song for a very… special member of our audience." As he says this, his eyes focus on me.

_* We are the crowd We're co-coming out Got my flash on, it's true Need that picture of you*_

_*It's so magical We'd be so fantastical*_

_*Leather and jeans Garage glamorous Not sure what it means But this photo of us*_

_*It don't have a price Ready for those flashing lights 'Cause you know that, baby, I*_

_*I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me Papa-paparazzi*_

_*Baby, there's no other superstar You know that I'll be Papa-paparazzi*_

_*Promise I'll be kind But I won't stop Until that boy is mine*_

_*Baby, you'll be famous Chase you down until you love me Papa-paparazzi*_

_*I'll be your girl Backstage at your show Velvet ropes and guitars Yeah, 'cause you know I'm starting*_

_*Between the sets Eyeliner and all the rest*_

_*Shadow is burnt Yellow dance in return My lashes are dry Purple teardrops I cry*_

_*It don't have a price Loving you is cherry pie 'Cause you know that, baby, I*_

_*I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me Papa-paparazzi*_

_*Baby, there's no other superstar You know that I'll be Papa-paparazzi*_

_*Promise I'll be kind But I won't stop Until that boy is mine*_

_*Baby, you'll be famous Chase you down until you love me Papa-paparazzi*_

_*(Real good) We're dancin' in the studio (Stop, stop) That song on the radio*_

_*(Don't stop) For anyone We're plastic but We'll still have fun*_

_*I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me Papa-paparazzi*_

_*Baby, there's no other superstar You know that I'll be Papa-paparazzi*_

_*Promise I'll be kind But I won't stop Until that boy is mine*_

_*Baby, you'll be famous Chase you down until you love me Papa-paparazzi*_

* * *

"I'm gonna go talk to him." I say after the concert is over. "He needs to learn not to step on my turf."

"I'm coming too." Ally says. "You might need some back-up." We all laugh at this.

We all walk up to the stage.

"Hey! I need to talk to you!" I say trying to sound intimidating. Surprised, Sebastian turns and sees us.

"Austin!" he shouts, fumbling with the guitar he was putting away.

"What do you think you're doing? This is MY mall!" I say.

"Truthfully, I came here to get your attention." he says, putting away the guitar correctly.

I look around the group and see that we're all feeling the same way.

We're lost, and Sebastian notices it.

"I'm sorry. Allow me to explain. I've done some experiments with recordings of you and have found that our voices go very well together. The harmonies sound great and when we're in unison the overtones are heavenly." he says.

I look around the group and see that Ally is the only one following this. Once again, Sebastian notices.

"I'm sorry, I always get so technical." he says, wrapping a cable.

He comes over and sits in front of us on the edge of the stage.

"So Austin? Do we have a deal?" he asks, offering his hand. Before I have a chance to answer, Ally steps forward.

"Absolutely!" she says taking his hand. He looks both surprised and disappointed.

"We'll have to talk about writing a new song." she says. "Does someone write songs for you or do you only do covers?" Before he gets a chance to answer, Ally drags him off towards Sonic Boom.

Trish and Dez go off their own ways and when I try to go back to Sonic Boom, Dallas stops me.

"I don't like that guy." he says.

"Why not?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

"It's the way he reacted when you came up to him. It was the same way Ally reacted to me when she first met me." he explains.

"You think he's gay too? That would explain a lot." I say.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"When we came in, he looked at me and smiled, but it went away when you took my hand. Also, he was looking right at me when he dedicated the song." I explain. He thinks for a moment.

"You need to stay away from him." he finally says.

"I don't think I have a choice." I say. "When Ally sets her mind on something, she's unstoppable."

"True. Just be careful, okay?" he says, defeated.

"Definitely. Now, we should probably get back. They probably think we're up to something." He giggles at this while I take his hand.

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

Austin and I walk back to Sonic Boom. As we walk in , we hear the piano upstairs in the practice room, so we go up.

"You go in and get to work. Just be careful." I say as I kiss him on his way in, making sure Sebastian notices. "Oh, Ally! Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." she says hesitantly, but gets up and comes over. We stand on the balcony as Ally closes the door.

"I need you to keep an eye on Sebastian for me. I don't trust him." I say to her.

"Why not? He seems like a great guy." she replies.

"Austin said that the song Sebastian sang was apparently dedicated to him because Sebastian looked right at Austin when he dedicated it." I explain.

"Okay, I'll admit that's a little suspicious, but I don't think it proves anything." she says.

"Austin also said that Sebastian smiled at him when we showed up, but the smile went away when I took Austin's hand." I continue, frustrated at her disbelief.

"I'll take your word for it, but I like to give people the benefit of the doubt." she says, turning to the door.

We open the door to see Austin and Sebastian kissing, but Austin isn't doing anything to stop it. He actually seems to be enjoying it.

"Austin!" I shout. Austin immediately pushes Sebastian off himself.

"Well, there goes the benefit." Ally says, wearing her "I was wrong" face.


	6. Chapter 6: The Singer, Part 2

**Chapter 6: The Singer, Part 2**

Austin's P.O.V.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" Dallas says from the door.

"Sure." she says and heads to the door. She closes the door behind them.

"Well, now that we're alone…" Sebastian says, standing behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder. "I want you Austin."

"Uhhhh. I have a boyfriend." I say shrugging his hand off.

"What's it matter?" he says, stepping in front of me.

"It's cheating. I love Dallas and I'm not going to do that to him." I say while I get off the piano bench and walking away from him.

"C'est la vie!" he says. He turns me around, and says sternly: "Get over it!"

He kisses me, but for some reason, I enjoy it.

"Austin!" I hear Dallas shout from the door. I push Sebastian away.

"Well, there goes the benefit." Ally says.

"Dallas, it's not what it looks like." I say going over to him. He pushes me away.

"Just leave me alone." he says as he runs out.

"Dallas!" I call to him from the balcony as he runs out thee front door. I glare back at Sebastian, who has a mix of guilt and satisfaction on his face. I walk over to him.

"You're coming with me." I say as I grab him by the collar of his shirt. "We're going to find Dallas and you're going to explain what happened.

* * *

We find Dallas sitting on steps to his front door.

"Dallas." I say. He looks up but quickly turns away.

"What's HE doing here?" he pouts.

"HE is here to explain what happened." I say pushing Sebastian forward.

"Fine. Just don't be so rough. I'm delicate." he whines.

"Start talking!" I say.

"Okay." he says.

He goes on to explain how he first saw me at one of my concerts and instantly fell for me. Since then, he'd been working up his popularity to the point where he was able to play at the mall. He then explained what happened in the practice room and admitted that he kissed me.

"Are we okay now Dallas?" I ask. He stands up.

"I'm not mad because he kissed you, Austin. I'm mad because you didn't do anything to stop him." As he says this, he turns and goes inside. Sad, I turn to walk home.

"Austin! Wait!"

I turn to see Sebastian coming after me. Angrily, I grab him by the collar again.

"This is my story, and you're no longer a part of it." I say. I release him and walk away.

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

I'm sitting on my bed looking at a strip of photos Austin and I got from a photo booth on the boardwalk.

"I'm sorry Austin." I say to his picture. "I just can't forgive that. But… my head is telling me that I can't forgive you because I know it's wrong. On the other hand, my heart is telling me I have to."

I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Dallas, honey? Are you in there?" I hear my mom say.

"Yeah." I say, stuffing the photos under my pillow. The door open and my mom comes in.

"Dallas, have you been crying?" she asks. I hadn't even realized it myself. "Oh, honey! What's wrong?" she asks, hugging me and holding my head to her chest.

"Just, uh, girl troubles." I say.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I saw Austin kissing another guy." I explain.

"What?" she asks, pulling me away from her chest. I immediately realize what I just said.

"What does Austin kissing a guy have to do with anything?" she asks, very confused.

I sigh. I might as well admit it.

"Mom. I haven't been going out with Ally the past month.  
I've been going out with Austin." I admit. I try to continue, but she gets up and starts walking away.

"I don't want to hear anymore!" she says loudly.

"Mom, ignoring my sexuality won't make it go away!" I say back. She turns. I can see the fury in her eyes.

"No son of mine is gay." she says angrily.

"Apparently not, 'cause the time I spent with Austin was the greatest time of my life." I say loudly, standing up as I do.

"Aaauugh!" she shrieks, storming out of the door and slamming it behind her. Satisfied I had won, I lay down on my bed, but a minute later my door flies open and my mom throws three suitcases at the foot of my bed.

"You have one hour." she says with no emotion at all, and walks off. Not wanting to stay here anyway, I start packing.

I had just finished packing all my stuff when my mom came back up.

"Time's up. Get out." She says coldly and walks away again.

As I stack up the suitcases by the door, I see our family portrait. I take it out of its frame and tear it in two. I drop the piece with my parents in it on the floor, grab the suitcases and take my piece with me.


	7. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

I do not own the song contained within this story.

**Chapter 7: The Aftermath**

Dallas's P.O.V.

I ring the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opens.

"Hey Dallas!" Ally says. Her face turns from happiness to worry. "What… What's with the suitcases?"

"My parents kicked me out. Can I stay here for a while?"

"One second." she says to me, holding up a finger. "DAD! Dallas needs a place to stay. Can he stay with us?" she shouts inward. Mr. Dawson soon arrives at the door.

"First off, sweetie, he's a boy." he says.

"He's gay now, Dad." she tells him.

"Okay, but, second: We're already tight on money. I'm not sure we can afford another person in the house." he says.

"I'll pay you $100 a month." I say, pulling out my money. It's all the money I've gotten from birthdays, chores, Christmas, doing odd jobs around the neighborhood, and working at the liberry. I'm guessing it's around $5000.

He opens his arms. "Welcome to the family!" he says.

* * *

They show me to the extra room and tell me to make myself comfortable. As I finish unpacking, Ally comes in.

"Okay. You want to tell me what happened?" She asks. I sigh and sit on the bed. She comes and sits next to me.

"My mom asked me why I was upset and I accidentally let it slip out that I was dating Austin." I explain. "She left, came back, and threw these suitcases at me. She told me I had an hour, and when the hour was up, she told me to get out. My first thought was to go to Austin's, but I'm still mad at him."

She hugs me. "This must be really hard for you."

"Not really. If they don't want me there, I don't want to be there." I say.

"That's the spirit!" she says, pulling away. "They don't deserve you!" she smiled for a second before saying "By the way, my dad wants first month's rent up front."

* * *

Later that night, my phone rings. It's my dad.

"Yeah?" I say, answering the phone.

"Dallas, I talked to your mother and explained what's happening. She admitted she overreacted and said it's okay for you to come home." he says.

"Really?" I say, excited, but then, I realize something. "Wait… You explained it? What did you say to her?"

"I told her I went through something just like this when I was your age. I got over that phase in about a year." he says my heart breaking at the word "phase."

"Phase?" I say angrily. "This is NOT a phase! I like guys, Dad! I. Like. Guys. I'm not going to "get over it." I love Austin and…" I realize what I just said. "Good-bye, Dad. Feel free to cancel this number. I'll get my own." I say as I hang up. I sit on the bed and think about what I just said. I look at the clock. 9:00 PM.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

The next day, I'm at the counter in Sonic Boom going over song ideas with Ally. Then, Dallas walks in.

"Austin, I-" he starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Wait, Dallas." I say. "I have something I want to say to you. The first part is: I'm sorry. The second part is a little harder for me to put into words." I grab a guitar off a display.

"Austin!" Ally scolds.

"Calm down Ally. I'm not going to break it. Anyway, i thought the second part would be easier to say like this." I say as I start playing.

**_Sometimes I get in my own way,_**  
**_I need someone to say, "Hey, what are you thinking" _**  
**_Your words, there always just in time _**  
**_Just like a perfect rhyme,_**  
**_Like your not even trying._**

**_Like pieces of a puzzle, without each other, _**  
**_We're in trouble, trouble _**  
**_Hey, I will always stay_**  
**_By your side forever, _**  
**_'cause we're Better Together. _**  
**_Hey, there's no other way _**  
**_We'll make it through whatever, _**  
**_'cause we're Better Together,_**

**_Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,_**  
**_Remind me when I'm losing touch,_**  
**_When I'm a little much,_**  
**_Pull, me back to reality,_**  
**_You, Keep my feet on the ground, _**  
**_'Cause when your not around,_**  
**_I feel I am floating_**

**_Like pieces of a puzzle,_**  
**_Without each other, _**  
**_We're in trouble, trouble _**  
**_Hey, I will always stay, _**  
**_By your side forever,_**  
**_'cause we're Better Together,_**  
**_Hey there's no other way, _**  
**_We'll make it through whatever _**  
**_'cause we're Better Together_**

**_Like the waves need the sand to crash on, _**  
**_Like the sun needs a world to shine on, _**  
**_Your the bright side of everyday, _**  
**_Me without you just isn't the same,_**  
**_It's not the same, _**  
**_Better, _**  
**_Oh Better, _**  
**_Oh Better Together_**

**_Hey I will always stay,_**  
**_By your side forever,_**  
**_'cause we're Better Together._**  
**_Hey there's no other way _**  
**_We'll make it through whatever,_**  
**_'cause we're Better Together,_**  
**_Hey I will always stay_**  
**_By your side forever,_**  
**_'cause we're better together,_**  
**_Hey there's no other way_**  
**_We'll make it through whatever,_**  
**_'cause we're Better Together,_**  
**_uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, uh-who-o-o oh oh oh_**

"So? What do you say, Dallas? Can I have a second chance?" I ask. Instead of answering, he comes up and kisses me.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I say.

"I was talking to my dad last night." he explains. "He thought this was all just a phase. I was so angry I wasn't able to filter myself. Before I knew it, 'I love Austin' came out."

I kiss him. "So where do we go from here?" I ask.

"Why don't we forget all about Sebastian and pick up where we left off?" he says.

"Deal." I say. I kiss him, only stopping when we hear Ally.

"Awwwww." We stop and look at her. "I love a happy ending." We smile at each other and kiss again.


	8. Chapter 8: The Preparation

Chapter 8: The Preparation

Austin's P.O.V.

"Guess who just booked Austin an East Coast tour!" Trish said, walking into Sonic Boom.

"No way! Really?" I ask, jumping up from the bench where I was sitting with Dallas.

"Not really, but I did get you a gig in Boston, and you're gonna play in a bunch of smaller towns on the way up there!" she says, still excited. I frown, disappointed.

"Austin! This is great!" Ally says from behind the counter.

Dallas gets up and hugs he from behind. "I'm so happy for you, Aussie." He tries to sound happy, but I can tell he's hiding something. I pull away and turn to him.

"What's wrong, Dal?" I ask, taking his hands.

"Nothing. I'm just going to miss you." he says.

"What? You're not coming?" I ask.

"I wasn't invited." he says.

"Of course you're invited!" I say. I turn to look at the others. "Right guys?"

They don't answer. They all just kind of look away.

"Do you guys have a problem with us being together?" I ask, pulling Dallas closer to me.

"No!" Ally says. "It's just that when Dallas is around, you get unfocused. We can't have that on tour."

I try to think of something to say. "Well… uh… If he's not going, neither am I."

"Austin, please…" Dallas says.

"I'm not leaving you behind, Dallas!" I say, still angry about this.

"Austin, don't give this up because of me." he says. Then, for some reason, I see his lip quiver, like he's trying not to smile.

"What was that? What's going on?" I ask. Everyone but Ally starts laughing.

"Of course I'm coming." Dallas says, still laughing. "We just wanted to see how you'd react."

"You guys are mean!" I pout. I sit back down on the bench. Dallas comes and sits by me. He puts his arms around me.

"You know we're just playing." he says, his breath tickling my ear as he does.

"Wait. This was all a joke?" Ally asks. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You can't keep a secret." Trish says. Dallas and I giggle at this.

"So are you coming?" I ask Dallas. "Or was that a joke too?"

"Yes, I'm coming. I wouldn't miss it." he says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Awesome!" I say. I turn to Trish. "When do we leave?"

"Two days." she says.

"Two days?!" I shout, jumping up from the bench.

"Yep." she says. I grab Dallas by the hand.

"C'mon! You've gotta help me pack!" I say to him as I drag him out of the store.

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

Austin drags me all the way back to his house and up to his room. He quickly goes into the closet and grabs a couple suitcases, which he busily starts packing.

Being in my boyfriend's room got me thinking. I sit down on his bed.

"Austin, I've been thinking." I say. This slows him down for a second, but he keeps going.

"What about?" he asks.

"Well, we've been going out for a while, and, well, I was wondering what… well…" I can't seem to get the words out.

"You want to talk about sex." he says, obviously not phased at all.

"Ye-Yeah." I say. He comes back in with a pile of clothes, sets them on the bed, and sits next to me.

"Dallas." he says, putting his arm around my shoulder. "I'm not going to rush you into something you're not ready for. We all have our boundaries, and I care about you, so I'm going to respect yours." I feel myself start to shy away from him.

"Look." he says, turning my head to look at him. "When you're ready, just let me know, but don't feel rushed. I love you, and I'll wait for you." I smile at him, and he leans in to kiss me.

When he finishes, he stands up and pulls me to my feet.

"Now help me pack." he says, handing me the clothes he put down earlier.


	9. Chapter 9: The Tour

Chapter 9: The Tour.

Austin's P.O.V.

We've been on my "tour" for a couple weeks now. Trish managed to get an actual tour bus for the trip. Ally, Dez, Trish and I are all having the time of our lives, but Dallas seems a little down lately. He's been sulking and hasn't really talked to me much lately. So, when the driver stops for gas and the others go inside to get a snack, I decide to make my move and find out what's wrong.

"Dallas, what's going on?" I ask, sitting next to him on the couch.

"I'm just reading." he says, holding up his copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

"That's not what I mean." I say, closing his book. "Dallas, what's wrong?" I ask, taking his hand.

"Nothing, Aussie." he says, trying to pull his hand away, but I won't let him.

"Dallas, please don't lie to me. I know something's up. You haven't been talking to me, and you don't even want to cuddle with me like usual." I say. "Please. Tell me what's wrong."

"I… It's just… I'm feeling kinda neglected." he stutters.

"What? Why?" I ask, putting my other hand on his knee.

"I feel like the time we spend on the bus is the only time we spend together. When we're at your concerts, you don't seem to want to spend time with me." he explains. "Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"What? How could you think that, Dallas? I want to let people know, but Trish won't let me." I tell him.

"How is that any of her business?" he asks, getting frustrated.

"It's a PR thing. If my fans know I'm gay, I might lose a LOT of them. A lot of them probably won't care, but a lot of them will probably act like your parents did." I explain.

"Am I not worth it?" he asks sadly.

"You totally are!" I say.

"Then why don't you tell them?" he asks, seeming to get angrier.

"I don't know." I say. I look away for a second before turning back to him. "I'll tell them in Boston."

"Really? You swear?" he asks.

"On one condition: You have to come on stage with me for the announcement." I say. This surprises him.

"On second thought, it's not that big of a deal." he says, embarrassed.

"Come on! Just a second ago you were practically yelling at me about it." I say. For a while, he doesn't say anything. Then, he sighs.

"Okay. I'll do it." he finally says.

"Awesome!" I say. I lay down on the couch and pull him in so he's laying between me and the back of the couch. He gets his book and opens it back up. He looks like he just started.

"Will you read to me?" I ask. He looks up at me and smiles. I smile back at him and he turns back to the book. Hee turns back a couple pages.

"Chapter One." he says out loud. "Down the Rabbit Hole." I smile at him and watch his soft lips as he reads.

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

I'm watching Austin perform _Illusion_ from backstage. It's his last song, so I know it's almost my turn. I can feel my stomach churning.

He finishes the song, and while the audience roars with applause, he motions me to come over to him. I swallow hard, but I eventually get myself together enough to join him. I look back at Ally, Dez and Trish to see them incredibly confused, but I keep walking.

"Hey, guys, before you go, I'd like to introduce you all to someone who's very special to me." he says as he discreetly takes my hand. "This is my **boyfriend** Dallas." he says into his mic.

Suddenly, he pulls me in and kisses me. This is accompanied by a mixture of gasps and "awww"s from the audience, as well as the flash of cameras.

When he finally pulls away, he gives me that gorgeous smile. However, when he remembers where we are, his smile gets really awkward as he turns to the audience.

"Well... that's it for me. Thanks for coming. Drive safe." he says as he drags me off the stage.  
_

When we get backstage, Trish is glaring at Austin.

"WHAT THE **_HELL_** WAS THAT?" she yells. "Do you realize what you've just done?"

"Yeah. I do. I practically committed career suicide, but I did it for Dallas." he says as he grips my hand a little tighter.

"Awww." Ally sighs. "That's so romantic!"

"Screw being romantic!" Trish shouts. "More than likely, you just ended your career, and, by extension, mine!"

"Wow, Trish. I think you need to calm down." Ally says. "Austin probably knew what would happen, but he decided it was worth it."

"Besides, Trish." Austin says. "We don't know what'll happen yet. For all we know, I could gain more fans than I lose. We'll check my website and my Tweeter tomorrow, but right now, we just don't know."

"Fine," Trish says. "but if you can't come back from this, I'm not your manager anymore. I may be good, but I'm not *that* good." She walks away.

"C'mon, Dallas. I'm tired. Let's go back to the hotel." Austin says to me. I walk with him to the limo out back.

* * *

When we get back to the hotel, we lay down on the bed together and Austin asks me to read to him some more. We had just gotten to the chapter with the Caterpillar when Austin stopped me.

He starts kissing me and doesn't seem like he's going to stop anytime soon. It eventually gets to the point where he's practically laying on top of me, kissing me. I push him back a little.

"Austin... I-" I start to say.

"I'm sorry, Dallas. I promised I wouldn't push you into anything you weren't ready for. I need to-" he says, but I stop him by putting a finger to his mouth.

"I'm ready." I say softly.


	10. Chapter 10: The Consumation

Chapter 10: The Consummation

_Warning: As you can tell by the chapter title and the ending of the last chapter, this will be a sex chapter, and therefore, if you don't want to read it, skip this chapter. I promise that skipping this chapter will not take away from the story itself._

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

"Are you sure, Dallas?" Austin asks me. "You don't have to do this if you don't want."

I pull him towards me and kiss him. As we do, I slide my hand up his shirt. I'd seen his abs before, but I'd never had the chance to feel them. They feel great and I can feel my jeans getting tighter. He was essentially sitting on top of me so he could feel me growing and smiles. He leans back and takes his shirt all the way off. I try to hold back a small moan, but I fail miserably. He smiles as he hears me. He leans in and kisses me some more before taking my shirt off. He starts kissing me on my neck. My head flies back as I moan.

I flip him over and get on top of him. This seems to surprise him. I lean down and kiss down his body to his abs. I stop and slowly lick up his body. He moans softly. I then go back up and kiss him more before moving down to his neck. His hands move down from my back to my pants. He slowly manages to undo them. I sit back and take them off completely, tossing them to the floor. He smiles at my red boxer-briefs. I lean in to kiss him again while undoing his pants. Once I undo them, he pulls them off and tosses them to the floor as well, kissing me all the while. I reach down and and feel his dick through his boxers.

"Oh Wow." I say. "It's huge!" He giggles a little. It feels like it's maybe ten inches long. I pull his boxers down to get a better look.

"Oh, God!" I say. His size made me feel tiny with only seven inches.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" he asks. I hold his member in my hand. After thinking for a second, I nod. I lean down and lick all the way up it. He throws his head back as he moans with pleasure. I take the head in my mouth. I start taking more of it into my mouth. After getting about half of it in, I decide it's plenty and start to move my head. He continues to moan, louder than before. After a while, I take it out of my mouth and remove my underwear.

I climb back up so we're face to face again. We rub our dicks together, the friction making us moan in unison. Then, after settling my nerves a little, I position him at my entrance. I slowly slide onto it. We both moan again, throwing our heads back. I manage to get it all the way in. Sure, it hurts like hell for a while, but I get used to it quickly, before starting to move. I start slowly, but gradually speed up. All of the sudden, he hits it. I moan so loudly, I'm sure the neighbors could hear it, but I don't care. It feels so amazing I want it to go on forever, but my body has other plans.

"Oh God!" I practically shout, releasing all over his chest. I can tell he's ready as well because his breathing gets shallow and he starts moaning loudly. He then releases inside me. It feels almost as good as him hitting the sweet spot.

We sit there for a while, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much." he says.

"I love you too, Aussie!" I say. I kiss him, pull off, and stand up.

"I'm going to go clean up. You want to join me?" I ask, holding out my hand. He takes it and we walk together to the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11: The Parents

Chapter 11: The Parents

Austin's P.O.V.

"Dallas? Are you limping?" Ally asked as we walked to the bus the next morning.

"I, uh, stubbed my toe *really* hard this morning." he says, not wanting them to know what happened last night.

"Both feet?" Trish says accusingly.

"C'mon you guys! Give him a break." I say, trying to save Dallas from the humiliation. "You know he's pretty clumsy. Why does this surprise you?" As I say this Dallas looks at me and gives me a "WTF" look.

"Give it up, you two!" Trish says. "We were in the rooms next door. We heard it all. Hell! The whole _floor_ probably heard."

Dallas and I look at each other shyly. We knew we were being loud, but we had forgotten that Dez was on one side of our room while Ally and Trish were on the other.

By this time, we've reached the bus and are getting on. We decided to leave at 5 in the morning so that we wouldn't be swarmed by fans. There are some fans out, though, who want to get a picture with me and Dallas. We decide to get some pictures with them, seeing as how there are only about ten people. Afterwards, we get on the bus.

Once on the bus, Dallas and I lay down together on the couch, while Ally, Dez and Trish sit around the dining table. Dallas nestles up next to me.

Suddenly, I get a text.

**_Mom:_**

**_We need to talk._**

I swallow hard. Those are never good words. Especially coming from a parent.

"What's wrong, Aussie?" Dallas asks. I show him the phone. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Ally asks.

"I just got a text from my mom. It says: 'We need to talk.' I'm kinda scared." I say.

"Don't worry, Austin." Dallas says, nuzzling his head into my shoulder and putting his hand on my chest. "I'll be right there with you the entire time."

"What do you think it's about?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know." Trish says sarcastically. "Maybe it has something to do with you kissing Dallas in front of thousands of people with cameras."

"Oh yeah. That." I say, looking down.

"You haven't told your parents about us?" Dallas asks, looking up at me.

"I haven't even told them I'm gay yet." I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Really? But, it's been, like, four months." Ally says.

"I know, but it's never really come up, and when I do get a chance, they're always busy with the store." I say.

"Well, they know now, and whatever happens, I'll be right there beside you." Dallas says before falling asleep on my shoulder. I smile and put my arm around him.

* * *

Later that day, around 3 o' clock, I remember something important.

"Hey, Trish! Let's check on the website and my Tweeter." I say.

"Oh yeah!" she says as she gets out our myTab and pulls up my website.

"Ok. Well, after last night, we got..." Her eyes widen. "5 million more views!"

"HA! Now what about Tweeter?" I say.

"I'm going." she says. "Oh. My. God. You got 2 million new followers and only lost 10 thousand."

"In your face, Trish!" Ally says, trying to act cool. I give her a 'Really?' look. She slowly looks back down to her book.

"Fine." Trish says. "I was wrong. You happy?"

"Very! Not only did I let the world know that I have the best boyfriend _ever_, I also got 2 million more Tweeter followers. Now I just need to make it official." I say, grabbing the myTab from Trish. I go back and sit on the couch with Dallas.

"How can it get more official?" he asks.

"Yeah." Ally says. "It's already all over the Internet. There are _pictures_ of you kissing Dallas on stage."

"Yeah, but if I don't post to confirm it, some people are going to refuse to believe it." I say.

So along with the pictures, I make a post to my site.

**_You guys have probably all heard about my big kiss last night. I just want to let you all know that it's true, and I wasn't put up to it in any way. I'm gay and I love Dallas with all my heart. I'm sorry I waited four months to tell you, but I needed it to be the right time._**

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

An entire day of driving later, the bus finally arrives in the outskirts of Miami. To avoid the paparazzi and screaming fans, Austin and I get off the bus and load our luggage into Mr. Dawson's van. While the bus drives into town with Ally, Dez and Trish, Mr. Dawson takes us to Austin's house.

When we arrive, we get our luggage and walk to the front door.

"You sure you're ready for this, Aussie?" I ask. He swallows a little.

"Yeah." he says. He takes my hand and opens the door.

"I'M HO-" he says, stopping when he sees his parents standing cross-armed on the other side of the door.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Moon." I say shyly. They smile and hug us.

"Wait. I thought you were mad." Austin says when they let us go.

"The only thing we're mad about is that you didn't tell us sooner." Mrs. Moon says, leading us into the family room. "You found someone you love and who loves you back. How could we be mad?"

"I tried to tell you sooner, but you never had any time." Austin says, sitting down on the couch. I sit down with him while Mr. and Mrs. Moon sit in the loveseat across from us.

"Son, we always have time for you." Mr. Moon says.

"Well, you never show it. You're always too busy with the store." Austin says.

"Austin, honey." Mrs. Moon says. "Just because we're working doesn't mean we don't have time for you. After all." She looks at her husband.

"There's no hassle in our castle." they say together. Austin groans.

* * *

We stay at Austin's, talking with his parents, until 9 o' clock. Austin's parents ask me a _lot_ of questions. They ask how I fell for Austin and how long I've been gay and stuff like that. The questions just kept coming.

"So, have you two-"

"MOM!" Austin shouts.

"I was just going to ask if you've thought about your future together." she says, taken aback by Austin's shout.

"Oh. Well, no. Not really, but-" He's interrupted by loud thuds against the front window. We all look at the window and see egg-yolks plastered to it. Austin turns red and runs to the front door.

"Oh shit. Run!" I hear a boy shout. I run over to the door just as Austin runs after them.


	12. Chapter 12: The Hate

Chapter 12: The Hate.

Austin's P.O.V.

I run after the assholes who egged my house. For some reason, I knew this wasn't just a prank. It was an attack.

I can see the boys ahead of me. They're running as fast as they could, but it isn't enough. Within three blocks, I catch the slowest of them and tackle him to the ground. After wrestling the boy to the ground and pinning him, I punch him in the stomach as hard as I can.

"**WHAT THE ****_FUCK_**** IS WRONG WITH YOU?**" I shout in his face.

"Get off of me, you faggot!" The boy says, struggling against me.

"Not until you tell me why you did this!"

"Faggots don't belong here or anywhere!"

"If we weren't meant to be this way, would we have been _made_ this way?"

A cop car pulls up as Dallas comes running up behind me, out of breath. He pulls me off the boy while the police officer grabs the kid.

"I'm guessing this is the kid who egged your house." the officer says.

"One of the three. I caught up to this one, but the other two got away." I say.

The officer puts a pair of handcuffs on the boy and begins reading him his rights. He doesn't even finish the first sentence before getting cut off.

"Yeah, Yeah! Do you know how many times I've heard this? Cut the crap!"

He puts the kid in the back of the car and turns to me and Dallas.

"Do you have any idea why he did this?" he asks as Dallas takes my hand. "Oh. I see. Don't worry, son. We'll take him back to the station, see if we can't get the names of his friends out of him." He gets in the car. "You boys have a nice night." He waves to us and drives off.

* * *

As we walk back to the house, I hear Dallas starting to cry.

"Dallas. Please don't cry."

"I can't help it."

"Why not?"

"Because. What if next time, it's not the house? What if they come after one of us?" he says between sobs. I pull him into a hug.

"Dallas." I say, holding his head to my shoulder. "There is no way I will let anything happen to you. I _can't_ let anything happen to you." I pull his head back and look him in his eyes, which have now turned red. "We knew this would happen when we came out."

"Yeah, but I didn't know it would be this hard." he sobs, then puts his head back in the crook of my neck.

"It's okay." I say, rubbing his back. "No matter what happens, they can't take us away from each other." At this he picks his head up and we look into each other's eyes for a while. I kiss him on the forehead before we walk back home.

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

The next day, I'm hanging out at Sonic Boom with Ally. Trish is working another job she's bound to get fired from, Dez is in the corner of the store doing god-knows-what, and Austin is at home doing chores, but he said he'll come right over when he's done.

Suddenly, the police officer from last night walks in.

"Can I help you, officer?" Ally asks.

"I'm Officer Jamison, Miami PD. I'm looking for Austin Moon." he says. "One of the other officers frequents this store and said Austin is usually here."

"Austin's home doing chores, but he said he'll come by whenever he finishes." I say. Officer Jamison turns around and sees me sitting on the benches.

"Oh! You're his boyfriend, right?" I nod. "We managed to get some info from that boy last night. Apparently, him and his friends were paid to do it by someone named Sebastian Valentine."

I feel my blood start to boil.

"That _BITCH_!" I shout, slamming my fists down.

"Excuse me?" Officer Jamison says.

"Sebastian already caused quite a bit of trouble between Austin and Dallas. He kissed Austin and almost caused Dallas to never speak to Austin again." Ally explains, seeing that I'm too angry to manage it. "But, something's not adding up here."

"Yes. Why would one gay male sponsor a hate crime against two others?" Officer Jamison say, rubbing his chin scruff. I calm down, my anger replaced by confusion.

"That crazy bastard is the only one who could tell us." Austin says, walking in.

"How long have you been there?" Ally asks.

"Long enough to know that Sebastian needs to pay!" he says.

"I'm afraid I can't endorse you taking the law into your own hands." Officer Jamison says.

"Well, _I_ need to find out what that *idiot* was thinking." I say.

"I can arrange for you to sit in the observation room while we question him."

"He needs to be questioned?" I ask.

"We still don't know if he actually called this 'hit'. The boy who Austin caught might have said Sebastian did it, but, given his intolerance towards gays, he might have been trying to frame him." Officer Jamison says.

"Well." Ally says. "Looks like this egging just turned into a..." she pauses and puts on some sunglasses. "Sticky situation."

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turns to look where the sound came from.

"What? I finally beat the gym leader." Dez says, holding up his Nintendo DS.


	13. Chapter 13: The Answers

Chapter 13: The Answers.

Austin's P.O.V.

A day later, we receive a call to come down to the police station. When we get there, we're escorted back to the observation room. Dallas and I see Sebastian sitting at a table, alone, with his eyes closed.

"Ok. You two will sit in here behind this two-way mirror." Officer Jamison says. We nod. Dallas and I sit down as Officer Jamison enters the room with Sebastian.

"Hello there, son." he says, setting a file on the table. "I'm Officer Jamison."

"Hello, Officer." Sebastian says, his eyes still closed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We caught a vandal the other day. When we asked him his motive, he said you had payed him and his friends to do so." He pulls a picture of the boy from the file. "Do you recognize this boy?"

"Yeah. I paid those boys to egg the Moon house." Sebastian says still not opening his eyes.

"Why? Why would you, one gay male, pay someone to commit a hate crime against two other gay males?"

Sebastian chuckles and opens his eyes.

"Do you know _how much effort_ I put in to getting Austin to notice me? I spent _months_ preparing. I don't even _know_ how many hours I spent trying to find the right song and practicing it. Then, when I finally get to him, he's already got some other bitch wrapped around his finger."

I look at Dallas and I can practically see steam shooting from his ears. I take his hand, trying to calm him down. He looks at me and smiles.

"Do you know how that feels?" Sebastian continues.

"I don't, but it's no excuse for what was done. Besides, I have all the information I need." Officer Jamison says, standing up.

"That bitch is absolutely crazy!" Dallas says, standing up and walking towards the door.

"I know." I say, following him out. "But, when you think about it, he did what he did for the right reasons... well, not the egging part. The first thing. I don't like him anymore than you do, but he was just trying to get me to notice him." I take him by the hand and spin him toward me, taking his other hand when he's facing me. I look into his eyes for a few seconds. "You know, you're pretty cute when you're angry." He blushes and tries to hide behind his hair. He always calms down when I get flirty with him. I pull him in and put my forehead to his. Just then, Officer Jamison walks up to us. I pull back a little.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've got good news. Sebastian isn't likely to bother you again anytime soon. We're likely to be able to send him to juvenile detention for several months, if not a couple years."

"I'd like to talk to him, please." I say.

"Ok." Officer Jamison says. He turns to go get Sebastian.

"What are you _doing_?" Dallas asks.

"Do you really want the kid to go to juvy?" I ask.

"Well, no, but he deserves it."

"I'm just going to talk to him. You can stay right here beside me if that'll make you happy."

"A little." Just then, Officer Jamison comes back with Sebastian. I release Dallas's hands and turn to Sebastian, crossing my arms.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asks, still handcuffed.

"I'm not going to press charges, provided you fix all the damage that was caused. And you can't pay anyone to do this. We already got most of the egg off, but it messed up a lot of the paint." I say.

"I guess that's fair." he says.

"Should I get rid of this police report?" Officer Jamison asks.

"No. If he doesn't repaint the entire front of the house within the next week, we will press charges."

"_What_? The whole front of the house?" Sebastian asks.

"Your little goons were _very_ thorough. Besides, would you rather go to juvy?"

"Not really. A gay boy ain't gonna do too well in juvy."

"That's what I thought." I turn to Officer Jamison. "Do you think we could get police supervision or something? Count this as, like, community service?"

"I believe I could arrange that. What about the other boys?" he says.

"Just do what you'd normally do. Ok. Well. Thanks for everything, Officer Jamison. We'll see you guys later." I say. I turn to leave and Dallas follows.  
_

"How'd it go, sweetie?" Mom asks when Dallas and I come home. We start setting the table for dinner, which Mom is already cooking.

"I agreed not to press charges so long as he repainted the front of the house." I say.

"What?" Dad asks.

"I didn't want the guy to have to go to juvy. Besides, you guys have been wanting the house repainted anyway. This way we don't have to pay someone for it."

"We don't know if he'll actually do it though." Mom says, bringing the bowl of pasta to the table.

"We got the police to count it as community service, so there'll be an officer there to keep an eye on him."

"And the boys who actually egged the house will be punished normally." Dallas adds. We all sit down at the table to eat. After saying grace and once. Everyone is served, Mom turns to Dallas.

"Dallas, dear, I forgot to ask. If your parents kicked you out, where have you been living?"

"I've been renting the Dawson's guest room."

"Renting?" Dad asks.

"Yeah. I didn't really have anywhere else to go, and Mr. Dawson, well, let's face it, he's pretty stingy with money."

"Dallas, son, you're welcome to stay with us. You can stay in our spare room and we won't even make you pay rent." Dad offers, mouth full of pasta.

"Honey, don't talk with your mouth full." Mom says.

"Really? You'll let me stay here?" Dallas asks.

"Of course. Just know this: our room is right between the spare room Austin's room." Mom says.

"MOM!" I whine. Dallas just looks back to his pasta and smiles shyly.


	14. Chapter 14: The Tragedy

Chapter 14: The Tragedy.

Austin's P.O.V.

We start the new school year today.

Dallas has been living with us for the past few weeks. It's been great! My parents absolutely love him, which makes me happy. Like Mom said though, their room is right in between our rooms, so Dallas and I haven't been able to have too much fun... Ok. She didn't say it, but it was implied. Anyway, while we haven't been able to actually have sex, we have managed to get away with showering together a couple times. We also snuggle in one of our beds for a while before either Mom or Dad comes in to send us to our own rooms at bedtime.

Yes, I have a bedtime, but it's not just my bedtime. It's enforced throughout the house. My parents follow it, and so do guests. Once when I was ten, I snuck out of my bedroom after bedtime to watch TV, and when I got caught, I got grounded for a week.

Anyway, school starts today. Not that excited. Except for first, third and sixth period, which Dallas and I have together. We tried to get as many of the same classes as possible, but three out of six isn't so bad. Plus, we'll still get lunch together.

Suddenly, someone breaks me from my thoughts.

"Wake up, Goldilocks!"

"AAHH!" I shout. I flail and fall out of bed, pulling the sheets with me and knocking down Dallas who had been standing right next to my bed when he woke me up. We land face to face with me lying on top of him. He smiles.

"Good morning!" he says.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask, rubbing my head.

"No, but you seem pretty *excited* about it." he says, grinning. I stand up quickly. He laughs at me.

"Calm down. Everyone gets morning wood. It's natural." he says, getting up.

"Oh... Ok." I put the sheets back on the bed and go over to my dresser. Dallas sits down on my bed and watches me as I get dressed. It's not uncommon, really. We do it all the time.

I pick out my favorite black skinny jeans and a red v-neck and put a white hoodie on over it. I turn to Dallas.

"Try a different shirt." he says. So I try on a blue v-neck. Dallas shakes his head. I frown. This time I go for a white crew-neck. As I pull it down over my head, I notice a huge smile on his face.

"Are you just doing this so I'll take my shirt off?" He giggles. "You little!" I push him onto his back and straddle his stomach. "Now who's in charge?" I lean down and kiss him. When I try to pull away, though, he pulls me back in.

"Boys, school starts in thirty min-" Mom says opening the door, stopping when she sees me on top of him. "Seriously, boys? Cut it out and come downstairs for breakfast." She closes the door as she walks away. I look at him and smile. He smiles back as I climb off and then help him up. I grab my purple hoodie and we walk down to the kitchen.

* * *

When we get to school, Ally, Dez and Trish are waiting for us in the usual spot.

"Hey, you lovebirds! How's it going?" Ally asks as we walk over, hands intertwined.

"Can't complain." I answer. "Dallas and I have three classes together."

"Aww. Fun." she says.

"We've got, like, ten minutes until class starts." Dallas says. "I need to go to the bathroom. Why don't you go get us some seats Austin?"

"Okay." I give him a quick kiss and walk toward our class room.

A few minutes later, after I've settled into a seat near the middle of the class and staked out Dallas's seat with my backpack, I hear sirens coming from outside. These sirens aren't like the ones we hear passing by everyday, though. These are close. Almost as if they're coming from right... out...side. I jump out of my seat and run out of the room.

* * *

I see EMTs everywhere. I push through the crowd to see what's going on. When I see what's going on, I freak out.

Dallas is rushed by on a stretcher. As far as I could gather, he was unconscious. There's a large amount of blood on his face which looks like it's coming from his mouth. I rush after them.

"Dallas!" I shout as they start loading him into the ambulance.

"Step back, kid." I get pushed back by one of the EMTs.

"Hey! That's my boyfriend!" I shout.

"We can't let you come."

"Aaauuustiiinnn..." Dallas manages to moan, reaching for me, but then falls unconscious again.

"Fine. Get in."

I jump in and sit by Dallas, taking his hand in mine.

"Dallas. I'm *so* sorry!" I say to his unconscious body. "I promised that I would never let anything happen to you. I should never have left your side." There's a huge lump in my throat and just saying this is incredibly hard. Tears come streaming down my face. I know he can't hear me, but something tells me I just have to say it. "I love you, Dallas, and nothing can ever change that!"

* * *

When we get to the hospital, I'm sent to the waiting room while they check on Dallas. A few minutes after, my mom come in. Dad must've stayed behind to watch the store.

"Austin, honey! What happened?" Mom asks.

"I don't know." I say. "We walked into school and met Ally and the gang, then he needed to use the bathroom. So while he went to the bathroom, I went to save us some seats in first hour. Five minutes later, I hear sirens, so I run out of the room and see Dallas rushed by on a stretcher."

"Oh, honey!" Mom says, sitting next to me and putting her arm around me. "I know this must be hard for you."

"I shouldn't have left him. I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to him, but I let him go alone and this happened." I start crying into her shoulder.

"Austin Moon?" I stand up and rush over to the doctor. She's a beautiful woman with long chocolate brown hair. (I'm gay, not blind.) She looks to be of slightly Japanese descent and is wearing small half-moon glasses over her slightly almond-shaped eyes. She looks very young, probably no older than thirty.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Chang. First of all, huge fan. Second, Dallas will be just fine." My mom and I sigh with relief. "He got beaten pretty bad. He suffered a minor concussion and a few fillings were knocked loose, but, don't worry, he's still got all his teeth. He also got a few cuts that required stitches. He's awake, now. Would you like to-?" I nod furiously, cutting her off. "Follow me."

She takes us to Dallas's room. We walk in and see Dallas laying on the bed. His head is wrapped up in bandages and he's got a couple stitches on the right side of his jaw where it connects to the rest of the skull. He looks over and smiles brightly when I walk in with my parents and Dr. Chang.

"Dallas!" I run over to him and hug him. He groans, but hugs me back. "I thought I was gonna lose you! I love you and I promise I'll never leave you alone again!" I pull back from him and sit down next to him on the bed.

"I love you, too!" he says.

"Dallas, sweetie. What happened?" Mom asks, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"It was..." He winces in pain. "Sebastian."


	15. Chapter 15: The Bullies

Chapter 15: The Bullies.

Dallas's P.O.V.

"Sebastian?" Mrs. Moon asks.

"He's the one who got the house egged *and* caused many more problems between us." Austin explains, teeth clenched. "But, how did *he* do this to you?"

"It wasn't really him. It was those bastards who egged the house. Sebastian was just the ring-leader." I say, even though the cut makes it painful to speak.

"Are you ok, babe? Does it hurt to talk?" Austin asks.

"A little, but don't worry, Aussie." I say, smiling at him.

"No. You need to rest!" he says.

"Due to his concussion, Dallas isn't allowed to sleep until after 8 o' clock tonight." Dr. Chang says. "If he does fall asleep in his state, he could slip into a coma or even die. We can release him after that though."

"Will he be able to go back to school tomorrow?" Mrs. Moon asks.

"He should be fine to go to school, so long as he stays away from strenuous activity." the doctor says.

"Ok. I'll stay here with him." Mrs. Moon says.

"No, Mom. You go back to work. I'll stay here with him. He is *my* boyfriend, after all." He looks down at me and smiles.

"Ok. I'll be back around 8 to pick you two up." Mrs. Moon says, standing up.

"Are you his legal guardian?" Dr. Chang asks.

"No his parents kicked him out. They're still *technically* his guardians." Mrs. Moon answers, walking over.

"Well, I suggest you talk to his parents and see if you can get them to the courthouse to sign over custody." Dr. Chang says as they leave, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Austin and I spend the rest of the day watching TV, for the most part. We're visited by a couple of cops around noon, and one of them is Officer Jamison. I tell them that it was Sebastian and his goons, and that's all Officer Jamison needed to hear. After they leave, a nurse comes into the room and asks if we'd like anything to eat. I get a ham and cheese sandwich and ask for some pancakes for Austin. When she comes back with the food, Austin sits cross-legged at the end of the bed and we sit there, eating and talking. Then, he lays down next to me and we watch some more TV, our hands intertwined. Around 3, an hour after school gets out, Ally, Dez and Trish stop by. Ally took it upon herself to go to our classes and get us those pointless papers every teacher passes out on the first day, along with Austin's backpack, which he'd left in first period. They hang around until about 5 and then head home for dinner. For the next hour-and-a-half, Austin takes a nap on my shoulder. It seems like a great idea, but I know I'm not allowed to sleep and keep myself awake with mindlessly violent cartoons. After dinner, we watch more TV before Austin's mom comes back.

* * *

When Mrs. Moon comes back for us, she shows off a very important looking certificate.

"I managed to get your parents down to the courthouse today, and they happily signed all the required paperwork to appoint Mike and I as your legal guardians. This doesn't mean we've adopted you though, sweetie. That would probably make things a little weird between you and Austin."

"Uh, yeah!" we say together.

"This certificate just means that we're now the people who take care of you, have access to all the documents, like your birth certificate and medical records, and can sign all legal documents for you, including the ones needed to get you out of the hospital." she says.

"Cool! Let's go!" I say.

Austin helps me out of the bed and we walk out the door, followed by Mrs. Moon. We all go down to the lobby where Mrs. Moon has a few more papers to sign before I can go, so Austin and I sit down together and I watch him as he's mesmerized by the fish tank. It's adorable how short his attention span can get.

* * *

We go back to school the next day. This time, Austin and I are together almost all the time. Austin walks me to all my classes, but, then, that's kinda what couples do. This is different, though. He's acting a little paranoid, but after what happened, I don't blame him. I would have been hysterical if it had been him in my position. Then again, he could have taken better care of himself.

Luckily, though, we don't really have much to worry about now. Word on the street is that Sebastian and his goons all got sentenced to several years in juvy. Then again, with how my life's been going recently, some other bitch is bound to come waltzing in to fuck shit up.

"Hey, babe!" Austin says as I leave second period. I usually have to pack my stuff up before getting out the door. He obviously doesn't have the same problem. He takes my hand.

"Hey, Aussie!" I say, interlacing our fingers. "How was Music Theory?"

"Boring as hell!" he answers. "All Mr. H taught was rhythms. Like, really? People who are taking that class are looking to *expand* their musical knowledge. I'm pretty sure we already know that."

"Hey, guys." Ally says as we approach our clustered lockers. "How's it going so far?"

"Sociology is actually pretty interesting, but Austin's the only thing that makes first period English bearable." I say, opening my locker, putting the English book in and closing it.

"Aww." she says.

"And since I'm Moon and he's Morgan, we sit right next to each other." Austin says excitedly.

"Well, we all have Consumer's Ed. this hour. Let's go! Mr. K is great! You guys will love him." Ally says. We all start walking down to the classroom of our meat-loving teacher. "So, how's your jaw feeling Dallas?"

"I don't really notice the stitches anymore, but it's still sore from getting punched."

"That's good!" she says.

"I hope it's not too sore for this." Austin says, pulling me into a quick kiss. I giggle and smile at him.

"Was that necessary?" I ask.

"No, but it was fun." he says, smiling.

"It was worth the pain, though."

"Aww. I'm sorry, babe!" Austin says, pulling me even closer. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"C'mon, you two. Not all of us have boyfriends!" Ally says.

"Sorry." we say. Austin kisses the top of me head and we walk the rest of the way to room 116 in silence.

* * *

_**A/N**_  
**_So, yeah. You guys will be happy to know that Sebastian is in fact in juvy, along with his little goons. When Austin said "This is my story and you're no longer a part of it", I had intended that to be a true statement. When I created him, I didn't intend for him to even come back after Chapter 6, let alone become such a bitch. However, as they say, "When one door closes, another one opens."_**


	16. Chapter 16: The Band

Chapter 16: The Band

Dallas's P.O.V.

About a week ago I got called in to the hospital. Nothing major, though. All they did was remove the stitches in my jaw, and then gave me an MRI to check on the concussion. They said it will no longer pose any danger to my health.

It's a few weeks into school and Austin and I are having a great time. We sit together in all our classes and we hang out after school everyday, except when Ally needs him for practice. She still think I make him lose focus, and I can see why. She let me sit in on a rehearsal once, and he couldn't get anything done because he was either staring at me or all over me. So, in the interest of his career, I gladly sit out on rehearsals.

One day, after he gets out of rehearsals, we're hanging out on the benches in Sonic Boom when Trish comes by in her usual fashion. Except this time, instead of a job announcement, it's kinda _huge_ news.

"Guess who just got Austin a gig opening for One Direction." she says.

"Oh my god!" we all say in unison.

"No way!" Austin shouts, running over to her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, and we all get to hang out with them backstage!" she says.

"Oh my god!" I say. "I am freaking out right now!"

"Why?" Austin asks.

"Those boys are gorgeous!" He gives me a "Excuuuse Me?" look. "Not quite as gorgeous as you, of course!"

"Nice save." he says sarcastically.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Ally says from behind the counter. We look at her in horror.

"Bite! Your! _**Tongue**_!" I say.

"What? I just don't see why everyone gets so obsessed."

"Well, one: As Dallas pointed out, They're gorgeous." Trish says.

"Two: They're great singers." Austin says.

"And the coup-de-grace: They're British!" I say. "Well,except Niall. He's Irish!"

"Ok. Well, I still don't see the big deal." We groan in frustration. "Well, Austin. If you're gonna open for them, we need to work on your set. When's the concert, Trish?"

"Two weeks."

"At least it's better notice than she gave us last time." Austin says. We nod in agreement.

"Ok. Let's go upstairs and pick some songs." Ally says.

"Can I help?" I ask.

"Sure." she says, a little hesitant.

We go upstairs and start thinking about his set. Some of the songs, like _Better Together, Not A Love Song, Break Down The Walls, Heart Beat and Heard It On The Radio_ are obvious choices, but the last song presents some problems. I propose _The Way That You Do_ and, naturally, Austin jumps on board, but Ally insists on _Illusion_. Eventually, though, we cave, just so she'll shut up. By that time, though, it's time for Austin and I to get home for dinner. When Mrs. Moon heard the news, she decided a pancake dinner was in order. Since it's Austin, I was all but _dragged_ out of the store, nearly losing an arm in the process.

* * *

I have no idea how many pancakes Austin ate, but needless to say, he was feeling a little sick afterwards. He tends to get a little carried away when it comes to pancakes. So until bedtime is called, Austin and I cuddle in his bed watching TV. Lately we've gotten into the habit of watching TLC. It always makes us feel good about ourselves.

The next few weeks are filled with rehearsal time. Outside of school and home, I barely get to see him.

It's Wednesday, three days before the concert. I wake Austin up in my usual manner, and he flails out of bed. Luckily, though, we learned to put some padding around his bed.

"Why do you always do that?" he asks, recovering.

"'Cause it's fun!"

"Well stop it!" he says hoarsely.

"Austin? Is something wrong with you're voice?"

"Ally's been working me rather hard lately."

"Ok. Well, you're done with rehearsals for the next couple days." I say, picking him up.

"But the concert is in three days!" he whines. I give him the sternest look I can muster, but he just laughs. "That's adorable, babe." He puts his arms around my neck and kisses me. "If it means that much to you, I'll tell Ally we need to give it a rest."

"Thanks, Aussie." I say.

Again, the door flies open and Mrs. Moon is standing there.

"C'mon, boys." she says. "I love you and support you, but it's really too early for this. Austin, get dressed and get ready. Dallas, come downstairs and get breakfast so Austin can focus on getting ready." I give Austin a quick kiss and go downstairs.

* * *

We meet Ally in the normal spot.

"Hey, Ally." Austin says, really emphasizing the current raspiness in his voice.

"Austin! Are you okay?" Ally asks, rushing over to him.

"Well, I-" he starts.

"Shh. Don't talk, Aussie." I say. "I'll handle this." I turn to face Ally. "No. He's not okay. You've been working him way too hard. Remember what happened last time you overworked him?"

"Yes." she says, looking at her feet. "Ok, Austin. Take a break these next couple of days. We need your voice in top condition for Friday." The minute bell rings.

"Let's go, Aussie. Bye, Ally." I say, waving. She dashes off in the other direction while we go to first period.

We make the best of the two days off she gives Austin, which, knowing Ally, will be the only days off he gets in a _long_ time. We watch TV, play video games, cuddle (which turned into something more on one occasion), and we listen to music. But, it all seemed to go by too fast. The next thing I know, we're sitting in the green room they prepared in the stadium with none other than One Direction.

"And then the squirrel just straight up attacked Niall." Zayn says, finishing the story I was too spaced out to hear. Ally, nosy as she is, notices this.

"Earth to Dallas." she says, waving her hand in front of my face. I snap out of my trance and look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I say. "Just feeling a little light-headed."

"Nando's is always good for fixing that." Niall says, pointing to the catering table. Apparently, Niall kinda threw a tantrum until they agreed to have Nando's cater for the green room.

"Sure. I'll try anything." I say, getting up and walking to the table. I look over the spread of food for a while. They told me Nando's was a restaurant chain from South Africa, so I wasn't really sure what to expect. My eyes then fall on one corner of the table where there's a small griddle and a bowl of pancake batter.

Austin. I love that boy to death, but him and those pancakes. Sometimes, I start to wonder whether he likes me or pancakes more. I chuckle at this, snapping me out of my haze. I remember why I came over here in the first place. I look and see there's a plate of food that already has a substantial chunk of the original amount missing. I conclude that, whatever it is, it must be pretty damn good. I reach down to grab the serving spoon, but my hand meets another.

"Sorry." says the hand's owner.

"No problem." I say, looking up at the blond's face. I'm suddenly hit with a rush of emotions, each passing too fast for me to identify. I haven't felt this way since... Twister!

I look into the blond's face, but my blond is on stage performing his set.

I'm staring into the eyes of Niall Horan.


	17. Chapter 17: The Boy

Chapter 17: The Boy

_**A/N Before I continue, I would like to thank everyone who has subscribed to alerts, either by following or favoriting. I would also like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. Most of all, I'd like to thank The Academy for- Nah! Jk. I would also like to send a shout-out to my, apparently, two biggest fans, USJapan and Ryu333!**_

Dallas's P.O.V.

I look into his eyes. I know I'm with Austin, but I can't help but melt inside when I stare into those big, blue eyes and they stare back.

"Sorry." he says shyly in his heavily accented voice.

"You already said that." I say, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." he says, chuckling nervously. At this point, Harry and Zayn walk over to get some food.

"You okay, Ni?" Zayn asks, putting his hand on Niall's shoulder.

"Yeah, Ni. You look like you seen a ghost." Harry says. Sure enough, Niall's face had gone from its usual shade to that of a newborn albino.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Niall says. "Just feelin' a little sick, but I'll be fine." His eyes are still locked on mine.

"You sure?" Zayn asks. "You look a little spaced out." His eyes trace from Niall's to mine. "Dude! That's _so_ not cool!" Niall snaps out of it.

"I-Is it that obvious?" Niall asks, looking at his feet.

"Ya. Ni. We're totally okay with you being gay, but this is _Austin's_ boyfriend." Zayn says.

"What? Oh god! I thought he looked familiar." Niall says. "Man, I'm so sorry!"

"No. You're fine." I say rather spacily. Then, Liam and Louis come over.

"C'mon, guys! Time for our set!" Louis says.

"You okay, Niall?" Liam asks.

"Lover boy is fallin' again." Zayn teases.

"Oh god! Seriously? Again, Niall?" Louis asks. Niall doesn't answer, but instead shoves some food in his mouth and heads for the door. The other boys follow him, snickering.

Still somewhat dazed, I just stand there for a while. Could this really be happening to me? I love Austin! I can't just turn on him like this.

I am torn from my thoughts by my stomach growling. Niall had completely distracted me from my goal. I grab some food and sit down by Ally.

"Dallas? Are you okay? You look like a tomato. What happened over there?" she asks.

"I am freaking out again. Not in that 'Oh My God! It's One Direction' way, but in a 'Oh My God! What am I gonna do?' way."

"What's wrong?"

"I reached for some food, the same food Niall was reaching for, and our hands met. It was Twister all over again!" I say, throwing myself back to lay on the couch.

"Oh no! Not Twister!... What's Twister?"

"Remember back at your 'party'? Austin and I played Twister."

"Oh yeah." It clicks. "And that's when you fell for Austin!" I nod. "Oh, this is bad!"

"You're telling me? I'm the one who's got two gorgeous blonds falling all over him."

"We _can't_ let Austin find out."

"Can't let me find out what?" Austin says, walking in the door.

"Nothing!" she says. "It's not like you have competition or anything." I sit up and glare at her.

"Just. Don't talk." I say.

"What does she mean 'competition'?" he asks, sitting next to me and pulling me close. I look at Ally as if to say "I hate you."

"Well." I say, looking into Austin's eyes, but quickly averting my gaze. "I may or may not have had a moment with Niall at the food table."

"What? Dallas!" he whines. "How could you?" He pushes me off slightly.

"I didn't mean to!" I say, trying to pull back to him, but he pushes me away once more.  
"What-" He cuts off and collects himself before his temper flares. "What happened?" he says calmly.

"I was reaching to grab some food, but Niall was going for the same thing." I say. "Our hands touched and we looked into each other's eyes." I groan in frustration. "It was like Twister all over again! I'm sorry, Aussie! You know I love you! I'm just a little confused. I've never felt this way about anyone but you!" He does something rather unexpected next. He pulls me in and hugs me tight.

"Thank you." he says into my ear.

"F-For what?" He pulls back to look in my eyes.

"You were honest with me, babe. You started having feelings for other guys, but you didn't try to keep it a secret from me. You were honest and told me about it. That's what I would do."

"You didn't, though."

"Hey! That was different! First: You walked in on it happening. Second: I had absolutely _no_ feelings for him."

"So, this might have ended differently if you had walked in on it happening?"

"Not necessarily. You weren't doing anything wrong... You weren't, were you?"

"No! The only thing that happened was our hands touching. That, and we got caught up into the moment and stared into each other's eyes."

"He does have beautiful eyes." he says rather spacily, obviously thinking about Niall's eyes. I snap my fingers in his face. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, what're you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I've never had to deal with this before."

"Well, you've got a little over an hour before they come back down." he says, pulling me in. "I suggest you think about it.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

While the boys are on stage, we all sit in the green room, watching them from the monitor and often singing along.

An hour later, the boys finish up and leave the stage.

"They're on their way down." I say. "What're you gonna do?"

"I've got an idea, but I don't think you'll like it." he says, looking at his feet. I'm pretty sure I _do_ know, and he's right. I don't like it, but if it helps him figure it out, I need to let him.

The boys come in, totally hyped up. We get up and go to hug them. I watch Dallas as he hugs each of them, saving Niall for last. I know what's coming. I brace myself. I watch as he hugs Niall, pulls back and does exactly what I was fearing.

He kisses Niall.

I'm not the only one who notices, though. The other boys had obviously been expecting something to happen as well, because they're also keeping an eye on Niall.

As their lips meet, the four remaining boys let out a mixture of reactions. Harry is shocked, Louis just gives an approving smile, Liam looks confused, and Zayn shouts 'Get some!'

After about 15 seconds, he pulls away from Niall.

"Feel anything?" Dallas asks.

"No offense, but not really." Niall says, looking down.

"Don't worry about it." Dallas says. "I was kinda hoping neither of us would feel anything." He walks over and puts his arm around me.

"Wait. What just happened?" Liam asks.

"I knew the only way to figure out if it would work between us was to kiss him and see if anything happened." Dallas explains.

"But nothing happened?" Zayn asks, putting his arm around Niall's shoulders.

"I didn't feel anything." Niall says. "Well, there was something there, but it was nothing like when-" He gets elbowed in the ribs by Zayn. Niall immediately shuts up and looks at his feet.

"Niall, Zayn? You have somethin' you want to say?" Harry asks.

"Later." Zayn says, walking over to the circle of couches and sitting down. Everyone follows him over and sits down as well.

"I just can't believe you didn't feel anything, Niall." I say. "To me, kissing Dallas is the best feeling in the world."

"'E may not 'ave fel' anythin', but look on the brigh' side." Harry says.

"Yeah. You can say something most girls would kill to be able to say." Zayn says. He grabs Niall by the shoulders and shakes him lightly. "_You_ got to kiss Niall Horan." Niall just blushes.

We're up all night partying with One Direction, a privilege few can claim.


	18. Chapter 18: The Recruit

Chapter 18: The Recruit.

Dallas's P.O.V.

It's been a week since the concert. They had offered for Austin to come on tour with them, but he turned them down, saying he wanted to finish school first. I knew better, though. I knew that he had turned them down because he knew that I wouldn't leave without finishing school first, and he was adamant on his promise to never leave my side.

Friday is Team Austin meeting day. The usual routine is we go home to drop off our stuff and have a snack, after which Austin leaves for Sonic Boom while I take a short nap. When I wake up, I head down to the store to meet him. Today is no exception. Only once I arrive do things change.

Usually, the meeting is over by the time I get there,but, this time, they're still sitting in formation in the practice room.

"Oh. Sorry." I say nervously. "I'll go wait downstairs."

"Wait!" Austin says as I start closing the door. "We were actually waiting for you." I open the door back up.

"Really? Why?"

"We have something to talk to you about." Ally says from behind her makeshift music stand podium, gavel in hand. I walk in and shut the door behind me before walking over to sit by Austin. He puts his arm around my shoulder.

"What's up?" I ask.

"We want you to join Team Austin." she says.

"Really?" I ask, genuinely surprised. "What would I do?"

"We were thinking publicity." Ally says.

"Isn't that Trish's job?" I ask.

"Part of it." Trish says. "But, hey! It's less work for me."

"I don't know."

"C'mon babe! If anyone knows how to make me look good, it's you." I turn to his smiling face, and he swipes his thumb across my chin. I giggle.

"So... What do I do?"

"Posters, advertising concerts, managing photo shoots." Austin says the last part somewhat suggestively. I feel myself blushing.

"Austin! Keep that stuff private." Ally whines. I giggle.

"Sorry." he says, stroking my arm.

"Well. That about wraps it up." Ally says. "Dallas, in the meantime, I want you to work on some poster and photo shoot concepts." I nod. "Ok. Meeting adjourned." She bangs her gavel, many more times than is necessary. "Man, I *love* gavelling!" We all get up.

"Time for dinner." I say to Austin. He nods and we start walking home.

* * *

We go back to the house for dinner. Mama Moon made salmon. When we're done, we take our showers. Because the parents are home, though, we have to take separate showers. After that, we cuddle in Austin's bed, watching TV. I had something on my mind, though.

"Why'd you suggest I join Team Austin as your publicist?"

"I didn't." he says nonchalantly.

"You didn't?"

"No. Ally did."

"Really? Why?"

"You know the most about me. Plus, you know what angles I look best from." he says, walking his fingers up my arm.

"I don't get what you're saying."

"A publicist needs to know their client. If the client is unavailable to answer questions, then it's the publicist's job. And there's no one I trust more to answer questions for me." He strokes my arm.

"That tickles." I say, giggling.

"Oh?" He reaches down to my stomach and pulls my shirt up. "How about this?" He runs his fingers across my bare stomach.

"Yes!" I say, laughing. "Stop it!" I swat at his arm, but he keeps going. I roll on top of him so we're face-to-face. He grunts at the extra weight.

I kiss him.

"I love you *so* much... but don't tickle me!"

"Someone's a spoil-sport." he pouts.

"Oh really? Let's see how you like it." I start tickling him and he howls with laughter.

"Boys." Mrs. Moon says from the door. We look up at her. "I don't know if this is some weird sex thing or not,"

"MOOOOMMM!" Austin whines. I smile.

"But it's time for bed." she finishes. She walks to her room.

"I'm sorry about that." Austin says from underneath me. "I think she enjoys embarrassing me. Probably too much."

"Don't worry about it. You're cute when you get embarrassed." I kiss him. "Bon Nuit, mon petit chou-chou." I stand up and walk to the door.

"I hope that was a compliment." I stop in the doorway and turn to him.

"I just called you a cabbage." I say, winking at him before turning to go to my room.

"Cabbage?" I hear him whisper. I giggle at him.

* * *

The week goes as usual. We go to classes, we eat lunch, and we get a bunch of crap. Nothing out of the ordinary, until after fourth period on Friday.

I'm walking to my fifth period French class when I get shoved into the wall.

"What the fuck was that for?" I shout at the guy who pushed me.

He's not someone I associate with. He's a tall, skinny, latino boy named Colin. He's known for being the biggest jack-ass in school.

"What do you think faggot?" he says arrogantly.

"At least I admit my sexuality, douche-bag!" I shout back. That, however, was a mistake. He immediately comes over and punches me in the jaw. I fall to the floor.

"Not so tough without your little bitch, are you?" he says, standing above me.

He's right. He's a dumb-ass piece-of-shit, but he's right. Without Austin, I wouldn't stand a chance in a fight, and Austin is on the other side of the school for his Medieval History class. Suddenly, I hear a voice from down the hall a little way. There's nothing spectacular about it, but in this moment, it sounds angelic.

"Hey! If you're going to mess with someone for being gay, mess with me!"

I open my eyes and look over at where the voice had come from.

I see a well-muscled, green-eyed man clad in a highly decorated ceremonial Navy uniform. He slightly reminds me of Channing Tatum.

"You?" Colin says nervously. The green-eyed man nods. "Uhhhhh..." Colin runs off, his goons in tow.

The man walks over to me and holds his hand out to me to help me up. I take it and he pulls me to my feet with a quick jerk.

"You okay, man?" he asks.

"I'll be fine. My lower back might bruise a little from where he pushed me into the wall, but it's not a big deal." He smiles and gives me a rough pat on the shoulder.

"Atta guy! I'm Sergeant Madison." he says.

"What are you doing here? A-at the school I mean."

"I'm here recruiting."

"Huh?"

"Those tables off to the side of the common area during lunch. We pass out information."

"Oh. I've never noticed those before." He laughs at this.

"That's okay. Not many people do. Well, listen." He pulls a business card out of his jacket pocket. "If those boys, or any others, bother you again, give me a call. I'll straighten them out. What's your name by the way?"

"Dallas."

"Okay, Dallas. You better get to class. Hopefully I won't have to come back, but don't be afraid to call." He pats my shoulder and walks off. For a moment, I don't know what to do and just stand there staring at the card in my hand, but then the minute bell rings. I put the card in my pocket and run to class.


	19. Chapter 19: The Bruise

Chapter 19: The Bruise

Austin's P.O.V.

Saturday morning, I'm laying in my bed, cuddling with Dallas. We're watching "Yu-Gi-Oh!". Sure, it's a little childish, but he enjoys it, so I do my best to pay attention. The storyline is decent and kinda keeps me interested, but the monsters are the really interesting part.

I start stroking his side. At one point, my fingers graze the small of his back and he cringes.

"What was that?" I ask.

"It's nothing. Just a little sore from P.E." he says. Concerned (and a little doubtful), I pull up the back of his shirt and see a bruise the size of a mango.

"Nothing?" I say. "Dallas, what's going on?"

"Really. I'm fine. I just got shoved into a wall."

"By?" He mumbles something that I can't understand, but it sounds like 'curer.'

"What?" I ask. He sighs dramatically.

"Colin."

"You mean 'Jackass' Cortez?"

"Yeah. That one. But don't worry about it. The Navy recruiter took care of it."

"Huh?"

"Apparently, there are these tables off on the side of the Commons where military recruiters sit and hand out information. Well, one of these recruiters, Sergeant Madison, who's apparently also gay, happened to be walking by when Colin shoved me into the wall. It would've ended worse if he hadn't shown up."

"He saved you?" I ask, feeling replaced.

"Yeah, and he gave me his card in case something else happens.

I get really angry and Dallas seems to sense it.

"Aussie? What's wrong?"

"Colin." I say through my teeth, fists clenched. He wiggles around until he's facing me. He puts his forehead to mine.

"Austin." he says sweetly. "Don't worry about him. He's a piece of shit who doesn't deserve anyone to even give a flying fuck about him."

"Yeah, but if he messes with you, he messes with me. And _nobody_ messes with Austin Moon."

"Aussie." He continues in the most angelic tone I've ever heard. "Forget him. He's not worth it."

"Fine. But if he comes near you again-"

"I'll call Sergeant Madison to straighten him out. You don't have to worry about him. You just worry about being the _best. Boyfriend. Ever._" He smiles and I smile back.

"That. I can do." I kiss him. I would've kept going, but the show comes back on and he quickly squirms back to face the TV. I smile at his child-like enthusiasm and kiss him on the neck before resting my head in it.

* * *

On Monday, we're eating lunch with Ally, Dez and Trish as usual.

Suddenly, a wad of spaghetti flies at us and lands in the middle of the table. I turn in the direction it came from.

"Colin. Seriously?" I say when I see him laughing. "What is your problem?"

"The question isn't what his problem is." Trish says under her breath. "The question is how high his parents dropped him from." We all laugh at this.

"_What _did you say, bitch?" Colin shouts. Trish looks up from her lunch with that 'Oh _Hell_ no' look.

"What did you just call call me?" she says, standing up.

"You heard _exactly_ what I said." Trish glares at him for a moment before reaching up to her ears.

"GIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRLLL! HOLD MY SHIT!" She hands her earrings to Ally and starts climbing over the table. Ally, however, gabs her before she can get over and now is just standing there holding a struggling Trish in her arms.

"Dude!" Dallas says to the now scared Colin. "Don't you know you _never_ mess with an angry hispanic woman?"

"That's _it_, Colin!" I say. "I'm tired of you messing with me, my boyfriend _and_ my friends. We're gonna settle this, once and for all."

"Aussie, no." Dallas says, grabbing my hand. I look don and see the pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah, 'Aussie.' Listen to your little bitch."

"That's it. Nobody calls Dallas a bitch. After school, you and me, in the parking lot!" I shout.

"You're on!"

The bell rings, and the now silent crowd moves to the exits.

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

Instead of going directly to French, I head to a secluded corner of the school and get my phone out to make a call.

"_Hello?_"

"Sergeant Madison? It's Dallas, from. Marino High."

"_Hey Dallas. I wasn't expecting a call so soon. Is something wrong?_"

"Yeah. Colin, the guy from Friday, started throwing food at me and my boyfriend at lunch, and now they're going to fight in the parking lot after school. I tried everything, but nothing I can say will dissuade him. He's just too stubborn."

"_It seems more like strong values than stubbornness, but I'll see what I can do. What time does your school get out?_'"

"One-fifty."

"_I'll be there as soon as possible. In the meantime, keep those two apart. Ok?_"

"Yeah. Will do."

"_Ok. I'll catch you later. Bye._"

"Bye. And, thanks." I hang up. I lean against the wall and sigh. I look at my watch. I'm already five minutes late for class. I sigh again and walk to class.

* * *

The last bell of the day rings. Thoughts and fears flood my mind. What if Sergeant Madison didn't make it on time? What if Colin had a weapon? What if he kills Austin? I can't even imagine. I don't know what I'd do with myself.

"Dallas!" my math teacher, Mrs. Preston, shouts. I snap from my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah?" I ask.

"Class ended three minutes ago."

"What?" I look around the room. We're the only ones there. Austin isn't even waiting by the door like he usually is. "Oh my god! I need to find Austin." I quickly grab my stuff and dash from the room, almost knocking Mr. Preston over in the process.

_Please don't go through with this, Austin._ I think. _I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what I'll do._

I run to his locker to see if he's there, and, thankfully, he is. I run up and hug him. I can feel tears in my eyes.

"Austin! Please! Don't do this!" I cry into his chest. "I can't lose you!"

"Don't worry." he says, rubbing my back. He pulls back and looks in my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." He starts walking towards the door by the parking lot. I run after him.

"You don't know that! You can't _possibly_ know that! You can't go through with this!"

When we get to the door, he turns to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere." he says calmly. "If I do, though, I want this to be the last thing I remember." He kisses me passionately, but gently. For me, though, it's over before it even started. He pulls away and I hear the large metal door slam shut.

I can't bear to go watch. I turn my back to the door he left from. I sit down against it, tears flowing from my eyes.

I'm scared. I can hear the excited chatter of the students outside. I don't know what's going to happen. I'm just a huge bundle of emotions right now. I can hear the excitement behind me growing. Suddenly, there's cheering. They've started. I bury my head in my knees.

"Be safe, Austin." I whisper.

No sooner than I say this does a sound come from behind me that breaks my heart and seems to stop time.

I hear a gunshot.


	20. Chapter 20: The End(?)

Chapter 20: The End (?)  
Dallas's P.O.V.  
I'm about to have an absolute breakdown, but then I hear a familiar voice through the door.

"Dude! What the hell?"

It's a bit muffled from the heavy doors, but I'd know that voice anywhere. I scramble to my feet and throw open the doors.  
The first thing I see is a ring of students, with Austin and Colin in the middle. They're all looking in the same direction, towards an SUV. Leaning against it is Sergeant Madison, pointing a pistol in the air.

"Now, now, boys. A rumble in the parking lot? A little old-fashioned, isn't it?" he says.

"You again?" Colin says.

"Yes. 'Tis I." he says, flourishing the pistol in the air, causing a few nearby students to flinch. He brings it down and puts it in the holster, but doesn't take his hand off of it. He begins walking towards the middle of the circle, and when he reaches the students forming the circle, they move without prompting. "Once again, I am here to save the day from your stupidity."

"This isn't any of your business!" Austin says.

"Au contraire." He turns to Austin. "I'm not going to allow anyone to get assaulted because of their sexuality."

Suddenly, Colin dashes forward, arm raised to strike Sergeant Madison. With ninja-like reflexes and skill, he grabs the fist an flips Colin over his shoulder. He places his foot on Colin's chest.

"Assaulting a military officer is a federal crime, you know." Sergeant Madison says, looking down at Colin. "But, *maybe* I'll let you off with a warning." He takes his foot off Colin's chest and crouches next to him. "Now, are you going to leave these boys alone?" He looks up at Austin, then at me by the door. This is the first time anyone seems to notice me, as everyone turns to look at me. Sergeant Madison looks back down at Colin. "Well?" Colin gives a slight nod. "Good."

Colin gets up and stumbles towards his crones behind him. Sergeant Madison is over talking to Austin, his hands on Austin's shoulders.

I look back over and sees a black shine as one of the crones hands something to Colin.

"Sergeant Madison! Look out!" I shout. Colin and Sergeant Madison. Both spin around. As I feared, Colin has a gun in his hand. He raises it, but Sergeant Madison is quicker.

A second gunshot pierces the air.

Colin's gun falls to the ground and Colin falls soon after, a red stain creeping across his shirt. Screams come from the crowd and they all start running. My heart sinks and I fall to the fetal position on the steps.

Next thing I know, I feel hands on my shoulders and I hear Austin's voice.

"Everything's going to be okay, babe." he says into my right ear.

I swipe my arm at him.

"Get _away_ from me!" I shout, tears burning my eyes. "This is all your fault!"

"What? How is this... Oh."

"If you had listened to me and not gotten in this stupid fight, he'd still be alive! Sure, he'd still be harassing us, but at least he'd be alive!" I get up and run towards the house, staying as far away from Colin's body as I can while the police show up. Running to the house, however, is rather counter-productive as Austin lives there, too.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.  
I can see why Dallas is upset. He just saw someone get killed, but, I saw it, too. I don't know why he's reacting this way.

First, I check Ally's house because I thought he would be smart enough not to go home, but, apparently, the situation has messed with his common sense. After searching everywhere, I come home only for Mom to tell me he's been here for over an hour and that he came home in tears. I run up to his room and knock on the door.

"Dallas, babe? You in there?"

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

I sigh, reach my hand up and slide it across the top of the door frame. I find the small key-thing and put it in the door, unlocking it. I walk in with the key and re-lock the door so my parents can't interrupt us. I turn and see him laying face-down on the bed, his arms wrapped around a pillow and his head buried in it. I slowly walk over and sit down on the bed. He instantly sits up and scrambles away to curl up in the far corner of the bed.

"Baby." I say. I crawl over the bed and sit next to him, pulling him into a hug. "I know it's hard." I say, rubbing his arm. "That isn't something anyone should have to see."

"But I did, and I can't un-see it." I pull him in closer, pressing his head into my chest.

"I saw it too. I'm upset about it, too, and I can't un-see it or just forget about it, either." I pull hm back a little and lift his chin to look at me. "I can't promise that it won't happen again, but I can promise that it won't happen while we're around."

"How can you be sure?" he says, sniffling.

"I was sure that I wasn't going anywhere." I say with a grin. He frowns, taking my grin with it. I pull him back into my chest. "Baby. I _promise_."

"I know you'll do what you can to stop it. I just can't stand to see you get hurt." I pull him back to look at me and I kiss him. He smiles.  
We lay down, spooning in the bed. I turn on the TV.

"Let's get our minds off of it. The less we think about it, the better." We watch TV for the rest of the night until we drift off to sleep.

* * *

Mrs. Moon's P.O.V.

I walk up to Austin's room to send the boys to bed, but they're not in there. Then, I hear the TV from Dallas's room.

"Boys." I say, opening the door. "Time for-" I stop when I see the two boys sleeping in each other's arms. I smile and slowly walk in to turn off the TV. When I do, I hear the two mumbling in their sleep.

"I love you, Aussie." Dallas mumbles.

"I love you, babe." Austin responds. I smile again. I hadn't even heard these two say that out loud yet. I walk over and pull a blanket over them before walking out of the room.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah. I'm a horrible person. I intentionally refrained from posting this to build suspense. And it seemed to work. **_**X3**


	21. Chapter 21: The Girl

Chapter 21: The Girl

Dallas's P.O.V.

Austin and I are walking through the mall when we decide to get something to eat. We go to the food court, where Austin gets pancakes and I get a couple hot dogs.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Austin says once we pick a table and set our trays down.

"Ok, Aussie. Hurry back." I say. He smiles at me before walking off.

I open one of my ketchup packets and squeeze the contents onto a hot dog. Suddenly, a pair of jean-clad legs appears in front of me.

"Oh. That was quick." I say without looking up. Once I'm satisfied the contents of the packet is all on the hot dog, I look up, but instead of Austin, I see a girl with dirty-blonde hair.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Cassidy. What's your name?"

"Dallas. And, once again: Can I help you?"

"You could take me on a date." she says confidently.

"Uh. Sorry. I'm seeing someone."

"Well I'm sure she can't be better than me." I stifle a laugh.

"Trust me. You're _not_ my type." She puts her hand on my arm and walks her fingers up it. I watch her hand.

"Are you sure? So far, I'm everybody's type."

"Not mine. Now, please, leave me alone before Austin gets back."

"Oh. Her name is Austin? What a weird name!" Her hand has reached my shoulder.

"Hey! I love that name!" I feel another hand placed on top of hers. She looks at its owner.

"So do I." says the familiar voice of Austin from behind me.

"Who are you?" Cassidy asks bitchily.

"_I'm_ Austin."

"So?" she asks.

"Is she bothering you, babe?" Austin asks.

"What?" Cassidy asks.

*Wow. She's slow.* I think.

"I think she still doesn't get it." I say.

"Well. Let's fix that. Shall we?" He picks me up from my chair and kisses me. When we pull away several seconds later, we turn to look at her and he puts his arm around my shoulder. Thee look of surprise and horror on her face is *priceless*.

"Get it now?" Austin asks. She shrieks in frustration.

"Damnit! Why are _all_ the hot guys gay?" She turns and starts walking away. "First that Elliott guy and now these two!" She stomps off.

We look at each other and laugh. He gives me another quick kiss before his eyes fall on his pancakes again.

"Fine." I say, rolling my eyes. He runs over and sits to eat his pancakes. I say eat, but it's more like devour.

"Austin." I say, sitting down across from him. "Sometimes I wonder whether you love me or pancakes more." He looks up and smiles.

"Baby." he says, reaching over and caressing my cheek. "It's more of a happy medium." I roll my eyes at him.

"I thought for sure you would've been jealous of her flirting with me." I say after a moment.

"I was. Until I saw it was Cassidy. She comes on to every guy."

"What if it were a hot guy?" I ask smugly.

"You mean like Niall?" he teases. I feel myself blushing, but he just laughs. "If it were a guy, things would've been different."

"How so?" I ask. He just looks at me mysteriously.

"I can't tell you. I'd have to kill you." he says, smiling at me.

"I love you, too, Aussie." I say, semi-sarcastically. He leans over the table and kisses me.

"Finish up, babe." he says, pointing at my second hot dog. "We promised we'd be there when Ally's camp friend shows up." I quickly finish, not wanting to upset Ally, and we head to Sonic Boom.


	22. Chapter 22: The Visitor

Chapter 22: The Visitor

**_A/N: There's really no story in this chapter. It's just random fluff really. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

When we get to Sonic Boom, we are practically attacked by Ally.

"Where have you been?" she shouts at us. "Elliott is going to be here any minute!"

"We got something to eat." Dallas says defensively. "That and some chick started flirting with me."

"It was Cassidy, though." I say. "So it wasn't a big deal."

Just then, a _really_ hot guy walks in.

"Ally?" he says.

"Elliott?" she asks.

He opens his arms for a hug and she runs to him.

"Elliott! It's been so long! You look a-mazing!" she says.

"I'll say." Dallas and I say together. Ally and Elliott look over at us. Ally gives us a weird look before turning back to Elliott, who winks at us.

"Did you see that?" I whisper to Dallas.

"Yeah." he says suspiciously. "Do you think he's gay, too?"

"It's possible." I say.

"Can we stop by the craft store before we go?" Elliott asks Ally.

"Sure!" she says before taking his arm and walking out of Sonic Boom.

"Wait. What just happened?" I ask. "Did I miss something?"

"Ally and Elliott are pretty much going on a date." Trish says. "They're going out sight-seeing."

"A date? I'm not sure how well that'll work out." Dallas says.

"Why not?" she asks.

"When we commented on how he looks, he winked at us." Dallas explains.

"So you think he's gay?" she asks.

"Or bi." I point out. "But, even though he's hot, we have each other." I say, mostly to Dallas.

"I know. That's all I need." he says, nuzzling into my shoulder.

* * *

Dallas and I are hanging out in the food court when Ally & Elliott come walking in and walk over to us.

"Hey, guys." Ally says, waving.

"Hey... Are you going to introduce us?" Dallas asks, gesturing to Elliott.

"Oh, right!" she says. "Austin, Dallas, this is Elliott, my friend from Camp Craft-a-monga. Elliott, this is Austin Moon and Dallas Morgan."

"Oh, yeah. I'm a _huge_ fan, Austin. Don't let this one go, Dallas. I might have to snatch him up." Elliott says. All of us, including Ally give him a questioning look.

"What? I like guys, too." he says, seeing the looks on our faces, which, at this point, turn from confusion to shock. "Yeah. I get that a lot, but I like to keep my options open."

"So you must've been the Elliott that Cassidy was talking about." I say.

"Oh yeah. That bitch is relentless." he says.

"Tell me about it." Dallas says.

"I eventually had to tell her I was _strictly_ gay just so she'd leave me alone." he says, obviously annoyed at the memory.

"She wouldn't leave me alone until Austin came over and kissed me." Dallas says.

"I had to show her pictures of me with, like, five of my ex-boyfriends before she left."

"Five?" Ally asks.

"Yeah." he answers.

"Has there been more?" she asks. Elliott looks at the ground and rubs at his neck.

"Yeah." he says nervously.

"Playaaaa." she says jokingly, trying to act cool. We all look at her.

"Yeah. Don't do that." We say in unison.

"Sorry." she says. "So what're you guys up to?"

"We were just discussing Austin's next photo shoot." Dallas says.

"What?" Elliott asks, shocked.

"Dallas is my new publicist." I say. "We brought him onto Team Austin last week."

"Oh." Elliott says, hand to his chest in relief.

_That nice, muscular chest_ I think to myself. _Wait. I'm with Dallas. Push the thoughts out._

"So what do you have so far?" she asks.

"Uh..." Dallas says, looking at the notepad in front of him. "A shoot at Sonic Boom and one where he's having fun on the beach."

Ally rolls her eyes. "What about 'A Day in the Life of Austin Moon." she asks.

"I think we'll go with beach." Dallas says. "That's exciting, unlike Austin's everyday life."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Let's face it, Aussie. You're everyday life isn't very exciting." he says.

"Every day is exciting with you." I say, scooting closer to him and putting my arm around his shoulders.

"Aww. Tooth-rotting sweetness." Elliott says. I smile before looking at my watch.

"Dallas, we need to get home for dinner. Nice to meet you, Elliott." I say, standing up. Dallas also gets up and gathers his supplies.

"Bye." he says, waving at Elliott and Ally.

* * *

"What did you mean 'my life isn't very exciting'?" I ask Dallas when we're about halfway home

"Let's face it. Your everyday life isn't very exciting. You go to school and hang out with friends." he replies.

"And my _perfect_ boyfriend." I say, looking over at him.

"I'm not perfect." he says, somewhat sad.

"Maybe not. But you're perfectly _imperfect_." I tell him, putting my arm around his shoulders. He leans his head into me.

"You are so cheesy." he teases.

"Yeah, but you love it."

"I do. And I love you."

"I love you, too, babe." We walk a little while in silence.

"Do you remember what Mom said is for dinner?" I ask, getting a laugh from him.

"Is food all you ever think about?"

"Food and music." I answer, causing him to giggle a little. "And you." He nuzzles deeper into my shoulder.

"_You're always on my mind. I think about you all the time._" he sings. I've never heard him sing before. He's pretty good. "You know, when I'm not focusing on _school_."

"That was a cheap blow." I say.

"Yeah, well, you do have the attention span of a squirrel with ADD."

"Hey! I-" I start to argue, but realize he's right. "Yeah." I say looking down. He picks his head up and kisses me on the cheek.

"But it's adorable." he says, re-settling his head into my shoulder.

"Well..." I say, trying really hard to find something wrong with him. "You use big words!" I say. _Is that all you could come up with, Austin?_ I think to myself. Dallas just laughs.

"Does that _infuriate_ you?" he asks. I reach my hand up and mess up his hair.

"Does that 'infuriate' _you_?" I ask.

"Yes!" he shouts, frantically trying to fix his hair.

"There's your answer." I say, laughing. He pushes me backwards and he runs forward, toward the house, laughing. I give him a quick glare before running after him. In less than a hundred yards, I catch him around the waist and wrestle him into the grass. A few seconds later, I've got him pinned down.

"I should've known." he says, not bothering to struggle.

"Yep." I kiss him and pull him up. "I've always been more athletic than you."

"And that's one of the things I love about you. It gives you that great body." he says, one hand on my waist, the other tracing a finger through my abs.

"Dallas, please." I say, jokingly embarrassed. "Wait until we get home." We laugh and walk the rest of the way, hand-in-hand, singing _Teenage Dream_.


	23. Chapter 23: The Brother

Chapter 23: The Brother

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

Mama, PopPop, Austin and I are sitting in the family room on Friday afternoon with his parents. We're getting ready for 'Family Movie Night,' which we have every Friday. Austin just brought in a big thing of popcorn in preparation for Alice in Wonderland. As he sits next to me and I put my head on his shoulder, I notice a picture I hadn't seen before.

On the shelf next to the TV, there's a small framed picture that looks like a family portrait. It looks like it was taken about four years ago based on Austin's appearance. I see him and his parents, but I also see another blond boy with them.

"Who's that in the picture with you?" I ask, pointing at the picture. They all look over at it.

"Oh. That's my brother, Jeff." Austin says.

"How come I haven't met him?"

"He got in trouble a few years back." Mama says. "So we had to send him to a boarding school in Ohio."

"Why Ohio?"

"Dalton Academy, in Westerville, Ohio, is the best, all-male boarding school in the country." Mama tells me.

"Why all-male? Why not send him to a regular boarding school? I ask.

"The trouble we mentioned, well... How do I put this?" PopPop says.

"He got, like, five girls pregnant in just a few weeks." Austin says.

"That's one way." Papa says.

"How?" I ask.

"Well. First, when a man and a woman-" Austin starts in a joking tone before I cut him off.

"Not like that!" I exclaim, lightly hitting him on the chest. "I mean, how did the other girls not find out before getting with him?"

"The first girl didn't even know before after he had gotten the fifth." Austin explains. "And he had been dating all five at the same time. I have no-" I cut him off by throwing popcorn in his face as the movie starts.

Later that evening, the doorbell rings. I was closest, so I go and open the door. On the other side, I see a tall, blond boy standing next to a shorter, brunet one. The blond is decked out in Hollister gear, jeans and a pair of glasses, but the brunet is looking a little dressier with a polo and khakis, almost as if he's trying to impress someone.

"Can I help you?" I ask. The blond boy gets a really confused look on his face.

"Did the Moon family move?" He asks. I suddenly realize who I'm talking to.

"Are you Jeff?" I ask.

"Yeah. How'd you know that? Did they leave an address for me?"

"Come inside. I'll explain." I say, gesturing hem inside. I turn toward the kitchen. "MAMA! There's someone here to see you." I shout. I turn back to Jeff and the other boy, who've now stepped into the foyer. "C'mon." I say, leading them to the parlor. We all sit down as Mama comes in.

"Jeff?"

"Mom!" Jeff exclaims. He jumps up and runs over to hug her. As they hug, she notices the brunet boy still seated on the sofa.

"Who's your friend, darling?"

"Oh. Um." Jeff walks over and sits down next to him. "This is Nick Duval." He takes Nick's hand in his own. "He's my boyfriend." Jeff chokes out.

"Family meeting in the parlor!" Mama shouts after a moment, not taking her eyes off Jeff.

* * *

A few minutes later, we had all gathered in the parlor. After all the hugs and greetings are over, we all take a seat. Jeff and Nick are on one sofa, Austin and I on another, and Mama and PopPop in the armchairs.

"First of all." Mama says. "We're very happy for you."

"Yeah. But when did this happen?" Austin asks.

"Two years ago." Jeff says sheepishly.

"And you're just telling us now?"

"Hey, baby bro!" Jeff exclaims, pointing a finger at Austin. "You don't really have any room to be talking!"

"Dallas and I have only been going out for about a year!" Austin defends.

"November 28th." I state calmly. Austin smiles at me before looking back at Jeff.

"Moving on. Mama says, pre-emptively stopping the impending argument. "Why are you here, Jeff?"

"We got suspended for, um…."

"Fortifying in the science building restroom." Nick finishes for him. Austin, Mama, PopPop and I all get a confused look on our faces.

"Fornicating." Jeff corrects.

"Okay….." Mama says. "But how do you go from getting five girls pregnant to dating a boy in a matter of weeks?" Tears come to Jeff's eyes and he begins crying. By the context, I can only assume it's from guilt. Nick wraps his arm around Jeff tightly.

"I…. I already knew." Jeff says through his sobs. "I figured if I had sex with those girls, nobody would figure out I'm gay."

"This is Miami, Jeff. People don't care." Austin says.

"For the most part." I mumble. Austin wraps his arm tighter around me.

"Besides, Jeff." Austin says. "You've been taking judo for, what, ten years now? What are you worried about?" Jeff stops crying almost immediately.

"I forgot about that." Jeff says. Everyone, except Jeff, facepalms simultaneously.

* * *

_**A/N: YAY! NIFF! I love you Niff!**_

_**For those who don't know, Jeff and Nick are played by their portrayer on **_Glee, _**Riker Lynch and Curt Mega, respectively.**_

_**Anyways…. As you can see, I have a lot of ships. Dallstin, Niff, Kogan, Ziall. The only question is which is my OTP.**_


	24. Chapter 24: The Homecoming

Chapter 24: The Homecoming.

* * *

_**Austin's P.O.V.**_

It's October. Homecoming is coming up soon and I know Dallas will go with me, but I can't help but be a little nervous.

"Ally! I need help!" I say as I rush into Music Theory.

"What? Why?" she asks, surprised.

"Homecoming!" I sit backwards in the desk in front of her. "I don't know how to ask Dallas."

"Really, Austin?" she asks, giving me a look. "He'll say 'yes.' Just ask him."

"That's not good enough. This is Dallas we're talking about. It has to be _awesome_!"

"Austin. Just do what you do best." she says. "Sing."

"Of course!" I say, not believing I hadn't thought of it sooner. I get up and run to the door.

"Austin! Where are you going?" Ally yells after me.

"Tell Dallas I wasn't feeling well!" I shout to her as I run out the door before running home.

* * *

"Jeff!" I shout as I run in the door. I hear a loud thud from the family room, followed by a second. I walk over to the family room and see Nick and Jeff sprawled out on the floor, side-by-side. "Were you too making out?"

"Yeah. And you interrupted." Jeff says, rubbing his head in pain.

"Sorry. Anyways, I need your help with asking Dallas to homecoming. You still play bass, right?"

"Yeah."

"I play piano." Nick adds.

"Awesome! I already have an idea for what we'll sing. Do you know any of my songs, Nick?"

"I have your album and often listen to it on repeat during workouts."

"Nice! Here's what we're gonna do….."

* * *

_**Dallas' P.O.V. **_

When Ally told me that Austin had gone home early, I couldn't relax for the rest of the day. I had rarely been at school without Austin. However, the school day wasn't _nearly_ as terrifying as the walk home. Every noise, every footstep, and every passing car freaks me out. Makes me flinch. There were several times where I wanted to run up to the nearest house, knock on the door and ask to call someone to take me home. In the end, though, I managed to get home safely. As soon as the house came into sight, I sprinted towards it and don't stop until I get in the door, slamming it shut behind me. I slumped against the door and waited for my breath to even out.

It's weird. As I ran in, I could've sworn I heard music, but it stopped when I slammed the door, it stopped.

"Austin?" I ask loudly. When I don't hear a response, I pick myself up and walk up to his room. It's empty.

_Ally said he went home sick._ I think. _Maybe he's in the basement._

I walk downstairs and head towards the practice area, but he's not there, either.

"Austin?" I ask, shouting this time.

I hear the front door open and close.

"Dallas?" I hear Austin ask. I run up to meet him. I run up and hug him.

"Don't _EVER_ leave me at school again!" I say to him.

"I was sick." he says.

"Then where were you just now?"

"Niff here took me to Ms. Suzy's." he says, jerking his thumb towards the older couple behind him. They giggled slightly at their new nickname.

"Oh. Okay." I say. He had a slight grin on his face. It conveyed both mystery and mischievous intent, but I don't think anything of it. That's kinda normal for him.

* * *

The next day, at lunch, I'm sitting with Ally, Dez and Trish, Dez seems really excited about _something_ and has his camera at the ready. Strange thing is, Austin is nowhere to be seen, even though he always eats with us.

"Where's Austin?" I ask them. Ally and Trish just shrug. Ally then looks at Dez.

"What's up, Dez? You seem excited."

Dez suddenly gets really flustered. "Oh. I… ummmmm….." Just then, Austin saves him, running into the common area with a guitar in his hand. Jeff and Nick follow him, carrying a bass and keyboard respectively.

"There you are, Aussie!" I exclaim. "What's with the guitar?"

"You'll see." he says. "Hit it!"

Jeff starts singing.

**_I played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
And didn't live for today._**

**_Oh girl, and then I met you_**  
**_Opened my eyes to something new._**  
**_You know you set me free like no one else_**  
**_And got me actin' a fool._**

Then Austin starts singing.

**_Don't you know changed my life,  
Girl cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah_**

**_You got my heart beat pumpin'_**  
**_And its going insane_**  
**_You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa_**  
**_And that's why..._**  
**_I'm crazy it's true_**  
**_Crazy 4 U_**  
**_You got me base jump livin'_**  
**_And I can't look down_**  
**_You know you short circuit my brain_**  
**_I can't lie..._**  
**_I'm crazy it's true_**  
**_Crazy 4 U_**

**_Midnight dipping in the pool,_**  
**_Or sneaking out up on the roof_**  
**_You're unpredictable and girl that's what_**  
**_That's what I love about you_**

**_Don't you know you changed my life,_**  
**_Girl, cause now I'm livin'_**  
**_And it feels so right, yeah_**

**_You got my heart beat pumpin'_**  
**_And its going insane_**  
**_You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa_**  
**_And that's why..._**  
**_I'm crazy it's true_**  
**_Crazy 4 U_**  
**_You got me base jump livin'_**  
**_And I can't look down_**  
**_You know you short circuit my brain_**  
**_I can't lie..._**  
**_I'm crazy it's true_**  
**_Crazy 4 U_**

**_No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)_**  
**_And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)_**

**_Don't you know you changed my life_**  
**_Girl cause now I'm living_**  
**_And it feels so right, yeah..._**

**_You got my heart beat pumpin'_**  
**_And its going insane_**  
**_You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa_**  
**_And that's why..._**  
**_I'm crazy it's true_**  
**_Crazy 4 U_**  
**_You got me base jump livin'_**  
**_And I can't look down_**  
**_You know you short circuit my brain_**  
**_I can't lie..._**  
**_I'm crazy it's true_**  
**_Crazy 4 U_**

After they finish the song, Austin pulls me up on the table he had climbed on at some point during the song. "Would you go to homecoming with me?" he asks.

"Of course I will, Aussie." I say before hugging him tightly. We jump down from the table and sit down to eat our lunch.

"You didn't have to do that." I tell him.

"I know, but you're too good to just _ask_." He says. This makes me giggle.

"I can't wait to see what you're gonna do for prom." Suddenly, a look of sheer terror consumes his face. I laugh before placing a quick kiss to his lips. "Don't worry, Aussie. Whatever you come up with, it'll be perfect."

* * *

_**A/N: Truthfully, **_**I **_**don't even know what they're gonna do for prom. I do however know it'll have a masquerade theme.**_

_**On another note, please don't post reviews begging me to update. I have a lot on my plate this summer. If you're gonna review, please tell me what you think I did well and what I could do better, but don't use them to beg me to update. And don't PM me telling me to update either.**_


End file.
